24 Second Season
by Ellaner-elf
Summary: Jack and Kim have just returned to there house from CTU after the long, hard day. Hannah overhears the telephone conversation with her dad, Tyler, who was talking to Jack and many heart-racing things begin to happen *dun dun dun!*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: HEY ALL! this one is actually going to be serious. k? Well first off I do not own any characters such as Jack, Kim, Teri, etc.  
But I do own Pam, Hannah, and Tyler since I made them up and there MY CHARACTERS. All other belong to FOX...2nd season should  
  
start ok you better read before I keep rambling.-Jaclyn  
  
Hannah jumped suddenly at the sound of her phone ringing. "Stupid thing," she said to herself. She reached over to get it, but  
her dad had it first. She decided to listen in anyway, so she pressed the talk button and put the phone to her ear.  
  
She tried not to breath too loudly. "Hello?" she heard her dad, Tyler, say into the phone. "Hey Ty it's me Jack." said Hannahs uncle  
Jack. "Jack!" Hannah thought to herself. She had to hold herself back from screaming with joy. There family had been so worried  
  
about him since he wasn't answering his cell phne. "Jack?! Is it really you?!!" Tyler said. Jack laughed a little. "Yeah its me. Kim  
and I just got back from CTU and we are so tired," Jack said with a yawn. "Oh well wheres Teri?" Tyler asked. Silence for a little  
  
bit then Jack finally spoke, "Nina Myers, you know Nina right?" Jack asked. "Yeah I know," said Tyler. "Well she was working for  
good ol' Draizen and...she...killed her," Jack said. Hannah sworn she heard a sniffle as her hand flew to her mouth. "Aunt Teri??  
  
DEAD?!?" Hannah thought to herself. Her blood broiled with fury and saddness. She cringed her teeth. "Oh my god Jack I'm so  
sorry...I never knew Nina would do that." Tyler said. "Yeah I know. They almost got Kim too," Jack stammered. Hannah slammed  
  
the phone down. Tyler and Jack heard the slam. "What was that?" Jack asked. Tyler sighed. "Hannah," he said. Jack sighed loudly.  
"Sorry but I have to go talk to her alright?" Tyler asked. "Yeah thats fine." Jack said. "Ok thanks bye." Tyler said. "Wait though!"  
  
Jack said. Tyler put his ear back to the phone. "What?" he asked. "Tell Hannah, I love her. And shes my favorite niece." Jack said.  
"Jack, shes your only niece," Tyler said with a little laugh. "I know," Jack said laughing a little also. "Bye," Jack said. They then  
  
both hung up the phone. Tyler swiped a tear away from his eye and trudged up the stairs. "Hannah?" Tyler said softly knocking  
on the door. No answer. "Hannah!" Tyler tried again. He opened the door and Hannah was gone. He noticed, her window was open.  
  
()()()()()  
  
As soon as Hannah hung up the phone she grabbed her silver jacket and flung it on. She then went over and opened her window, and  
escaped making her way towards her uncles house. "Gotta make sure Kim's alright, gotta make sure Jack's alright too." Hannah  
  
sang strangley enough to herself grabbing her bike. Jack's house was only about a mile away, so she thought it'd be faster on bike.  
She jumped her bike and rode towards Jacks house. Many questions ran through her mind, not noticing the black van following her.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tyler stared at the window for awhile and looked out. Hannah was long gone by now, he thought to himself. He looked over at the  
shed of which her bike once stood. Tyler sighed, knowing she had taken her bike along. "Honey? Wheres Hannah?" Pam, Tylers  
  
wife asked behind him, making him jump. "Uh well I really don't know. I think she heard the conversation on the phone earlier  
I had with Jack, and she probably went to make sure everything was alright," Tyler said quickly. Pam just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong with Jack?" she asked. "Uh, nothing. He was just calling to say everything was fine." Tyler said lying. He really  
didn't want Pam to know about Teri right now. "Oh well tell me when Hannah gets home. I'm off to bed," Pam said trudging back  
  
into there room. "Alright. Night," Tyler said back. He stared at the window for awhile as flashbacks of Teri and everyone came back  
to his mind. He then went over to the phone in Hannahs room but stopped. He knew Hannah'd come back, so he didn't bother and went to bed.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Jack sat down in the chair after his conversation with Tyler. He rubbed his eyes and scratched his chin, noticing he needed a shave.  
Kim was sitting on the stairs just staring at him, silently crying. She sniffled, and Jack looked over at her. Now Jack seeing her  
  
crying, tears sprang into his eyes. He went over and hugged her tightly, never wanting to let go. They cried together for what seemed  
like forever, when Kim finally let go. She swiped away a tear and said, "Goonight dad," and went upstairs. "Goodnight," he said back  
  
softly. He then went into the kitchen to make a sandwich of himself, since he hadn't eat all day.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Hannah silently rode her bike along the hard gravel. She then glanced at her watch. It was 12:30. She knew she shouldn't be out this  
late but it was important. Mom and dad would understand right? Hannah hoped so. She made a swift turn and went 2 houses down,  
  
to the Bauer family house. Well almost a family now since all Kim had left was her dad. She hid her bike in the bushes and looked up  
towards Kim's window. She climbed up the gutter, her expertise, and gently landed on the roof. Hannah silently crept toward her  
  
window. She made a soft knock, hoping she wasn't interupting Kim's sleep.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kim woke with a start by the pounding on her window sill. She froze. Was someone trying to get in? Was it one of Drazens men again?  
Dear god she hoped not. Just in case Kim softly left the bed and grabbed her baseball bat and hid next to the window, waiting.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Hannah, hearing no response, knocked louder and said, "Kim its me, Hannah. Open up! I need to talk to you." Inside, a thankful Kim  
lowered the bat, and placed it on her bed. She opened the window and got a nice swift breeze of cold air. And there squatting next  
  
to the window, was her cousin Hannah. Hannah looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "Hannah? Is everything all righ?" Kim asked.  
Hannah looked at her strangley. "Yeah I'm fine but I'm the one whos supposed to be asking you if your all right! What the heck  
  
happened?" Hannah asked with a shiver. "Well get inside and I'll tell you," Kim said. Soon, Kim was explaing everything from Gaines,  
to Draizen, to the safe house, to the car accident, to the death of her mother. Hannah was speechless. "Well...that sucks," Hannah  
  
finally said. Kim laughed a little. "Yes I suppose it does...And you know what the worse part is?" Kim said. "It gets worse?" Hannah  
groaned. "Well mom got pregnent. That meant I could've had a little bro or sis!" Kim said very mad. Hannah made a face. "That  
  
is very bad. Who ever did that should pay." Hannah said her hands clenching and unclenching. "Yes yes they should," Kim agreed.  
"But I'm sure Nina will pay for this. Death penalty at the least," Kim said. Hannah sighed. "Yeah I hope so." Hannah said looking  
  
out Kim's window. The dark van had pullen into Jack's driveway. "Whos that outside in your driveway?" Hannah asked. Kim moved  
from the bed to the window and looked out. "I seriously don't know," Kim said. "Let's go warn my dad." Kim said.  
  
*many bleeping noises (not like cussing) comes to the end like always on the end of a coo-el 24 episode**toon in next time!* 


	2. Meet Strider and other things

Author note: DUDE!! 24'S SECOND SEASON IS COMING UP IN OCT!! GO TO www.fox.com/24 to get full  
details man! ITS LIKE TUBEALAR!! Over and out, Jaclyn P.S. Right now the times for this episode are  
1:00 to 2:00 pm. Just to get my drift. :P  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tyler suddenly awakes to a loud banging noise outside his bedroom window. "It's probably that  
stupid mutt Strider again," he mutters loudly. Hannah has a white German Shepherd named Strider,  
  
that she adores. She named it after Aragorn in the Lord of the Rings. (Hmm...sound familiar? :P)  
Anyway, Tyler glances at his clock next to his bedstand. It is 1:05 pm. He slowly gets out of bed  
  
and walks back to Hannahs room to see if she has come back. "Hannah?" He asks opening up the  
door. She still wasn't in bed. "Shit," he says softly. He then goes to the window and looks out.  
  
Strider, reluctantly, is in the corner of the yard sleeping. He stirrs a little, and looks up at Tyler.  
Strider began to wag his tail fiercly. "Shh..." Tyler said then he went back to bed.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kim and Hannah softly made there way down the steps of the Bauer home. "Wheres your dad at  
anyway?" Hannah asked, whispering. "I don't know. Last time I saw him he was sitting on the  
  
couch...It was like he was in a daze and not all there," Kim said softly. Hannah nodded. They very  
soon reached the end of the steps. "See him anywhere?" Hannah asked behind Kim. Kim glanced  
  
around. "Nope I don't see him!! God I hate when he does this," Kim said quickly. "Here how bout you  
go check in the kitchen and I'll see if hes downstairs," Kim suggested. "K k," Hannah said making her  
  
way to the kitchen. Hannah crept into the kitchen. "Uncle Jaaaaaccckk," Hannah called out. "Hannah!  
What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice from behind her. Hannah wheeled around. "There you  
  
are! Jeese! What's with the bat??" Hannah asked eyeing the bat with interest. "Uh..nothing. Anyway  
wheres Kim?"  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kim skipped stairs going down in the basement. "Dad are you in your office?" Kim called out pushing  
the door open. Papers fluttered around as she looked up noticing the window was open. She shook  
  
her head. "Can't even shut a window..." Kim said walking to the window and shutting it. Suddenly  
(Ok this is a quote from the book today that me and Jenna had Mrs. Orso read to us :P) a hand  
  
was grasping Kim's mouth. "Do't say anything, girl. I said I'd come back, and I did."  
  
()()()()()  
  
"She went downstairs to check down there and in your office and stuff to find you," Hannah said. Jack  
then walked over to the basement door and yelled down, "Kim I'm up here you can come up now,"  
  
Hannah glanced around at all the picture of Teri in the living room. Tears sprang into her eyes but she   
wiped them off on her sleeve. No answers were coming from the basement. Jack tried again.  
  
"Kim! You can come up here now!" Jack said. Hannah looked up at him. "There was a black van   
outside your house...thats the reason why we were looking for you," Hannah informed him.  
  
Jack suddenly had a frightened look and fled down the steps. Hannah followed close behind.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kim didn't make a sound. "Not agian not again not again!" Kim thought to herself. The man then pushed  
her up throught the open window. Kim tried to run, but the man had a hold of her foot as he got himself  
  
out. And there was another person standing there next to the van. "Git heere en," said a familiar voice.  
Kim looked confused as she was put into the van. Soon the van sped off.  
  
*bleep bleep bleep yata yata yata you know the drill**Tune in next time!!!*cant wait for new season!* 


	3. 2 New Messages

Authors note: Thanks everyone who has been reviewing my storrrrriees. And like Lizzie said,  
we do need some more 24 fics so people watch the flipping show and turn the ol' lightbulb on!!  
*hint hint nudge nudge* Anway I have to go to Open House in a bit so read! -Jaclyn  
  
()()()()()  
*The following takes place between 2:00 p.m. and 3:00 p.m.*  
  
Hannah stares looking around the basement. Jack frantically searched the place. "@*#($*#!!!"  
Jack said. "Jack! Watch your tongue!!" Hannah said pointing a finger. "This is no time for jokes,  
  
Hannah," Jack said. He then looked out the window and saw the black van driving away. "I've  
got an idea," Jack said. "Follow me," Hannah gave him a weird look and followed him out to the  
  
garage.  
  
()()()()()  
  
The black van stopped at the red light over a ways from Jack's house. There was a long line of cars  
waiting for the light to change to green. "Shit," the driver said, banging his hand on the steering  
  
wheel. Kim, gagged, looked around at everyone. Sadly they were all wearing black and black clothing  
over there heads. Kim looked over at the door and down to the doors handle. "Don't even think  
  
about it," said a voice next to her. Kim jumped a little, and nodded slightly looking out the window.  
The street light still wasn't turning green.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tyler awoke yet again, to Strider howling. He cringed, and buried his face into his pillow. He jumped  
a little and looked at his clock. It read 2:15. He then, yet again, went to see if Hannah had came back  
  
yet. There was still no Hannah. "Ok it's late enough," he said to himself. He then picked up the phone  
and dialed Jack's number. It rang and rang and rang until he finally got the voice mail. His head whirled.  
  
Where were they? They just got home 2 hours ago!! And where was Hannah?? He decided to call Jack on  
his cell phone. He dialed it, and no one answered. He then dialed Hannahs cell phone. He got a ring right  
  
next to him. He shook his head. She had left her cell phone home! "Alright Hannah you know I hate it  
when you do this!!" he said to himself. He then grabbed his car keys, and jacket. He heard Strider begging  
  
to come along. "Alright boy you can come," he said, opening the gate and grabbing his colar. He then put  
the dog in the back seat and drove away.  
  
()()()()()  
  
"So whats the plan?" Hannah asked as they went through the garage. "Well we're going to follow them."  
Jack said. "But they have to be long gone by now!" Hannah said. "Well we better get going then huh?"   
  
Jack said getting in. Hannah rolled her eyes getting into the passengers seat. He then whipped out the garage  
door opener and sped off. Hannah lurched forward when he put it in reverse and suddenly stopped. "Gah!!  
  
Dude! You drive like a maniac!!" Hannah said breathing heavely. "I know...Kim always said I had a need for  
speed." Jack said putting on his awesome shades. Hannah sat there staring at him sinking low in her seat.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tyler soon pulled up into Jacks house and noticed them just leaving. "Now what the heck..." he said to himself.  
Strider whined from behind him. "Sorry boy, you have to stay in here," Tyler said ruffling his ears. Strider  
  
licked his hand. Tyler then got out and got out the extra key to Jacks house. He unlocked the door and opened  
it. He noticed, that Jack had 2 messages on his machine. He hesitated, but decided to push it anway. The first  
  
one said, "Hello Jack this is Seantor Palmer...I need your help desperatly call me back soon." BLEEP! The second  
one said, "'Ello Jack long time no see. I see your back at home, and your darling niece and daughter are there...  
  
it would be most unfortunate if something bad happened to them," Click! The message ended. Tyler stood there  
astonished. He then kept rewinding and it and rewinding it trying to see who is it was...  
  
*bleep bleep bleep dah dah dah ok done now* TUNE IN NEXT TIME!! 


	4. New news

Discalimer: Yo I really don't have anything to say right now but...i was watching some trailors for the second  
season and HOLY CRAP!! Kiefer looks scary with his fluffery beard and mustache!!! :P Well anyway I'm trying  
to make a chapter a day, but its been so hard since I have all this homeroom, and I'm babysitting all the time so  
send me an e-mail to tell me to get back on track. ;) Well see yas! ~Jaclyn  
  
()()()()()  
  
"There they are!! They just turned to the right!" Hannah exclaimed pointing to the car holding Kim captive.  
Jack made a hard right, making it squeek a little, and followed along. Hannah smiled to herself. Jack  
  
looked over at her. "What're you smiling about?" he asked, teasing her. "Sorry my life is so boring, and  
this is thrilling," Hannah said with a tiny laugh. Jack shook his head. "You won't be laughing for long,"  
  
he said back. Hannah nodded a little, and looked at the van. She tried to see Kim's figure, or anyones,  
inside the car. Everything was pitch black. Jack tried to act like he wasn't following them.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kim looked in the back window and noticed Jacks car following. She tried not to look surprised but in her  
mind she was saying "Go me, go me, its mah birthday! Not really!" She then looked out the mirror to see in  
  
back of them. Jack wasn't following to close, and he did a little wave. Kim hoped it was for her. She then  
looked next to him and saw Hannah sitting there, looking around. She tried not to smile, thinking of herself  
  
at age 14. Young, free, and a trouble maker. But Hannah seemed the opposite, but she could be an idiot at  
times and do really stupid things. She then stared down at her fingernails, and noticed one was broken.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tyler was sitting in Jacks armchair, dazed and not all there. He was listening to the recording yet again,  
trying to put a finger on his voice it was. It was girl, of course, and one he had met. He thought and thought  
  
till finally, he had it. Nina Myers. "But wait a minute," he said to himself. "How could she know if Kim and  
Hannah were here if she was in..." it hit him. Somehow, not sure how, Nina had escaped. Tyler suddenly got  
  
a birght idea. He then went into the living room and grabbed Jack's laptop. He then went to the CTU site, and  
logged in under Jacks name. "I hope he doesn't get mad at me for this," he murmered to himself. He then went  
  
to the "news" section and looked for the latest. He very soon, found the article, on Nina Myers. It read:  
  
KILLER OF MANY PEOPLE AT CTU AT LARGE  
Nina Myers, age unknown, has just escaped from the county police. She has said to somehow  
twist her arm around and broken the police mans nose, when getting out of the car at the station.  
She was then picked up by a 1999 black van. It had no license on the back.  
  
The article ended. "Thats it?" Tyler said to himself. He then brushed his hair back and sat back sighing loudly.  
He then went over to look at all the picture of Kim, himself, Teri, Hannah, and Jack. He noticed, they were  
  
all smiling proudly. He smiled to himself, when the phone rang.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Strider, still in the car, whined a little looking around for Tyler or Hannah. He was getting lonely. He looked out  
the window sadly staring at the cars passing by. He then noticed, Pam, walking up to the car. He wagged his  
  
tail and barked happily.  
  
()()()()()  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep that could be a christmas carol!* Anyway see yas next time!! 


	5. Guns guns guns

Disclaimer: Yo! Well the DVD comes out in 2 days! 2 DAYS! That means the 17th. Awesome huh? Well  
nothing else much to say, but I am making a 24 site. :) This one is 5:00-6:00 p.m. I hope. Correct me in the  
review if im wrong. ^^0  
  
()()()()()  
  
Jack tried not to follow so closely to their rivals, but it was tempting to rear-end them. Jack then reached  
over and hit the lights to the car off. Hannah nodded slightly, as she began to nose through the glove  
  
compartment. She then pulled out again. "Use this often on the road?" she asked, dropping it back inside.  
"Hey all cops carry guns, you know," Jack said. Hannah just stared at him. "Why did my dad quit working  
  
at CTU with you?" Hannah asked. Jack sighed. "He...well he can explain that to you," Jack replied. "He  
never does tell me." "Well maybe he has his reasons." "Well I want to know." Hannah said. "He'll tell you  
  
sometime maybe," Jack said. The black van then made a hard right towards what looked like a forest. Jack  
slowly made the turn watching them. The black van, then turned out their lights. "Damn," Jack said. "It's  
  
to dark to see them...but I can still see if they're in front of us if I.." Jack then reached over into the glove  
compartment and pulled out what looked like binoculars. Hannah gasped. "You have night vision binoculars?!  
  
That's awesome!!" Hannah exclaimed eyeing them. "Here then," he said handing them to her, "Try to see  
them." Hannah put them up to her eyes. "Yep its still in front of us," she said smiling.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kim looked around at the mirror, trying to see Jack and Hannah. They had also turned off their lights, so she  
couldn't see anything. Kim tried to get the gag out of her mouth, but it wasn't working out. "We're being  
  
followed. Do something about it you two!" said a voice from the passengers seat. The two men got up and got  
out their guns, pointing out. "We can't see anything mate," said one of the men, who was Australian. "Well try  
  
to scare them off by shooting," said the voice again, who was definetly a woman.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tyler just sat there staring at the phone. He then answered it. "Hello?" he asked. "Hello Jack? This is President  
David Palmer. And I really need to speak with you. So.." Palmer started, but Tyler interupted. "I'm sorry Mr.  
  
President, but this is Tyler, I'm Jacks younger brother," Tyler said. The other line was silent for awhile. "Did I dial  
your number by accident?" he asked. "Oh no sir. I'm just over here waiting for him to come back with my   
  
daughter...they went for a little joy ride I guess." "Well I really need to speak with him. Do you know when he will  
get back?" Palmer asked impatiently. "No sir, I don't but hopefully soon...it's getting too late though...hey why are  
  
you calling at 5:30 anway?" Tyler asked, glancing at his watch. "Because it's important. Well I must be off..bye,"  
Palmer said. "Bye," Tyler said hanging up the phone. As soon as he hung up, Pam burst throught the door with a  
  
gun yelling, "Where is Hannah??"  
  
()()()()()  
  
*bleep...bleep...im wearing this out :P* See ya till next time!! 


	6. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: Hey its me again!! I don't really have anything to say...isn't that odd?? -Jaclyn  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tyler eyes the gun pointing to him. "Whats with the gun Pam? Planning on shooting someone?" Tyler asked, trying  
not to sound to snobby. Pam let the gun fall to the ground. She then looked around the house. "Where is eveyone?"  
  
she asked. Tyler shrugged. "I saw Jack leave and I think Hannah and Kim were with him...Don't know where they're  
going." He said slowly turning off the laptop. Pam sighed, picking up the gun and putting it in her pocket. "Well I   
  
don't know what hes thinking taking them off like this..." Pam said sitting on the couch. "So what're are we going to  
do?" she asked. Tyler shrugged. "Just sit here and wait I guess.." Tyler answered.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Hannah continues to watch the van with night vision binoculars. Hannah scanned around them, noticing a barn.  
"Think they're taking her to that barn up ahead?" Hannah asked. "Maybe but when the van stops I'm...gah!"  
  
Jack said startled, but the gun shot that just peirced throught the windshield. Hannah screamed a little. "I think  
they know we're following them," Jack said loudly. "No shit sherlock!" (Megan statement) Hannah exclaimed.  
  
Jack then went to the side of the road. "I'm going to follow them on foot," Jack said getting out. "Ok," Hannah said  
about to get out when Jack grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't. Stay in here." "No I want to go!" "Stay in here,  
  
its to dangerous!" Jack exclaimed. Hannah glared at him for awhile then reluctantly sat back down. "Ok here,"  
she tossed up the night vision binoculars and the gun. "Have fun," she said. "Will do," Jack said grinning as he  
  
made his way through the forest to the van.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kim shrieked a little, at the first fire of the gun. "I think that scared them off mate. They're on the edge of the road,"  
the australian man said. Kim gave them all cold stares. "If I know Jack hes probably going to follow us on foot..  
  
more hiding places for him." The girls voice said again. "So keep a close watch." "Right," the two men said. Kim  
thought as them as dogs barking for a treat. Soon, the van stopped at a shabby old barn. The girl and guy in front   
  
got out, while the other two grabbed Kim and drug her out. They then brought her into the barn, and put her in a small  
room. "Stay in here, if you want to see the light of day again," said not the Australian dude, but the other dude. Kim  
  
nodded softly, laying there looking up at them. They then walked out of the room, locking it from the outside.   
"Shitheads," Kim thought to herself. Kim then made her way (like a WORM! Inside Joke) to the side of the wall, to   
  
help support her so she could get up. She looked around the place, seeing nothing but hay and walls. Then she noticed  
a door to the outside. Her heart lept, and she hopped over to the door, and tried to see if it was unlocked. It was locked.  
  
"Sh-" she thought to herself. She then sat down, wondering if her dad was alright and was going to save her.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Jack made his way through the forest, occasionally putting the night vision binoculars up to his eyes to make sure  
he was going the right way. He soon found the barn. He crep silently from tree to tree, passed the two guards  
  
who were supposed to be guarding the place. He then went crept closer to a window. He looked inside and saw  
something that made him shiver. Victor Drazen, and Nina Myers were both sitting at a table, plotting something.  
  
"How could this be?" Jack thought to himself, his mind racing. "I just blew his guts out yesterday!" He then looked  
around the rest of the room, looking out for Kim. He then noticed a door. Hopefully, it led to Kim, Jack thought.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Hannah sat in the car waiting. She hummed the song "hero" for awhile, getting bored with it. She then looked out  
the window sighing, hoping everything was alright. Curiousity getting the best of her, Hannah got out of the car.  
  
She began to walk towards the cabin, when something hit her head. The world spun, and then everything went black.  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuurp...* ok the bleeping machine is out so i must get it fixed. ^^0 Ok read   
for next time!! 


	7. Michael Trouble

Authors Note: Howdy! Just got back from another thrilling day at school. Anway, read and please review! *has shirt  
on that says "I HEART REVIEWS"*  
  
()()()()()  
  
Jack crepy silently behind the barn to the door where they were keeping Kim. Jack grabbed his pocket size flashlight  
and looked at the door. All it had was a bolt. Jack smiled at it happily, unbolting it. He gently unlocked it and slowly  
  
opened the door. "Kim?" Jack said gently. Kim looked up, startled, seeing her dads figure coming in. "MMPHH!!"  
Kim said her eyes widening happily. Jack ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "Alright now we gotta..." Jack stopped  
  
and sprang towards the door, and stayed outside. Kim looked confused, but then noticed the other door to where  
Drazen and Nina were was opening. The Australian dude, was dragging something inside. Kim looked at the lump,  
  
and noticed, it was Hannah. She was tied up, gag in mouth, but her eyes were shut. Kim thought she was dead at first  
but then they wouldn't of tied her up. "Don't mess with her, you got that? Shes unconcious...knock on the door when  
  
she wakes up." he said to her walking out. Jack, still listening, heard the door shut and walked back in. He looked  
down at Hannah. "Oh my god..." he said walking over to her, noticing a blood stream running down her face a little.  
  
Kim shrugged. Jack then went and untied Kim first. "Uh thank you!! That rope felt like it was going to cut my  
cerculation off," Kim said rubbing her wrists. Jack then went over and undid the ropes on Hannah. Jack then layed  
  
his head down her chest. "She's still breathing...hopefully she'll come around in a little bit," Jack said, picking her  
up. Suddenly, the door swung open. "Well hello Jack," Nina said, "Long time no see." The gun was pointing directly  
  
at him. "Kim run," Jack murmered, hoping no one could here. Kim began to back up slowly towards the door.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Tyler still sat waiting, staring off once in awhile. Pam got up. "I have to do something...do you know which way they  
were going?" Pam asked, pacing. "No I don't. I'm sorry," Tyler said. Tyler then thougth of something. "You know  
  
we have been worrying all about Hannah all night we totally forgotten about Michael," Tyler murmered. Pam looked  
thoughtful, forgetting all about they're son. "Well how about we give him a call?" Pam said, picking up the phone.  
  
She then dialed her mothers number, since he was spending the weekend with her. After about 3 rings, her mother   
picked it up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hia mom. Can I speak to Michael?" Pam asked. "Yeah sure heres Mikey,"  
  
her mother said handing the phone down to Michael. "Hello?" Michaels 10 year-old-voice squeeked into the phone.  
"Hi sweetie. Is everything all right?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine. Can I talk to Hannah? I need to ask her something,"  
  
he asked, biting into one of his grandmothers cookies. "Um..Hannahs not here right now," Pam said glaring over  
at Tyler who sat patiently. "Well where is she?" he asked, taking another bite out of the cookie. "We think she went  
  
with your uncle Jack," Pam said. Michael sat straight up. "Jacks fine now? Awesome. I knew he'd be alright,"  
Michael said smirking. "Yeah well I have to go now. Talk to you later. Bye," Pam said. "Bye," Michael said pushing  
  
the off button. Michael turned to the man. He sighed. "I didn't tell my mom about anything I swear," Michael said  
as they grabbed him by the colar and brought him out to the van. Grandma sat in the chair transfixed. "If you get out  
  
of that chair before we leave, we'll shoot you," one man said, leaving. "I LOVE YOU GRANDMA!!" Michael yelled back  
as he was pushed into the van. "I love you too," her grandmother whispered as the van left the drivewaay.  
  
*tries to fix bleep machine* sorry guys its still out so see yas next time!! -Jaclyn 


	8. Trouble for Hannah

Disclaimer: HEY!! I GOT THE BLEEP MACHINE FIXED! *stands up proud covered in oil* Everything all cool...still  
have not got the freaking DVD yetters...its sucks. :P Well read please review cuzs i luv reviews!  
  
()()()()()  
  
Jack looked down at the gun, then over towards Drazen. A scary grin was spread acrossed his wrinkly old man skin.  
Kim then kicked the door open and ran out. "Uh god get her!" Drazen demanded. The australian dude and other   
  
dude ran after her. Hannah, still laying limply in Jacks arms, suddenly awoke. "Ow," she said feeling where she was  
hit. She winced and looked up at Jack, who was smirking down at her. Hannah smiled too. "Hi," she said looking  
  
around and noticed Drazen and Nina. She gave a quick little shriek, and jumped down from Jacks arms. She then  
sort of hid behind Jack, like a little kid going into the Kindergarden to shy to talk to the new teacher. "Don't  
  
move," Nina said. She nodded at Drazen and he went over and grabbed Hannah by the wrist, and swung her over.  
"Jack?" Hannah asked, unsure of what the heck was going on. "Hannah, you're going to be all right," Jack said   
  
reassuring her. "Oh I don't know about that," Drazen said. "You sick bastard," Jack muttered. "Thank you," he said  
back. "What're we going to do with Jack?" asked Nina. "Kill him," Drazen said. But before they knew it Jack was  
  
to the door and out of the room. "Kim?" Jack called. It was pitch black and very hard to see. Back inside, Drazen  
was very mad. "%@&^#$&#!!!!!" he screamed. Hannah looked up at him then looked out the door. Drazen still had  
  
a very hard grip around her wrist. "Dude, you're cutting off my circulation!" Hannah stammered, trying to tug away.  
"Shutup you," Drazen said. Together, they all made they're wait outside. "JACK!" Hannah screamed when they got  
  
outside. They're was no reply.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Pam looked at Tyler. "I'm gettin worried...Will you please try Jacks cell again?" she asked. "Fine," he said dialing  
his number, knowing he wouldn't answer. But he soon did, since Jack was calling Tyler. "Hello?" he said into the   
  
phone. Tyler sighed. "Hey you actually answered your cell," he said. "Well I had it turned off...anyway, what up?"  
"We want to know where Hannah was." Jack shut his eyes and said "I don't know how to tell you this, but..."  
  
"But what Jack?" Tyler said almost screaming into the phone. "Well they got Hannah.." "WHAT?" "They took her  
I don't know where they're going, and I'm lost trying to find Kim," "Jack where the f*** are you?" "I'm about  
  
half an hour away in the country, and turn to the right...Turn you light off and umm...honk twice...hopefully we'll hear  
you," Jack said. "Alright...what should I do with Pam?" "Don't tell her. Telling your going to get her and you'll both  
  
be home when shes in bed." Jack said. "Alright bye," they both hung up and Tyler did what he was told.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Michael stared out the window of the van. "Can I call my sis please?" he asked the man next to him. "You'll be  
joining her very soon," he said. Michael, was very confused. "Please?" he asked again. As you may not know,  
  
ten year olds are very persistant. "I said no and I meant it," the man said. "You sound like my mother," Michael  
mumbled.  
  
()()()()()  
  
Kim walked around the forest not knowing what to do. He then her her dads voice. "DAD?" she called. Jack could  
hear his daughters voice, and said, "KIM!!" He then began to run in the direction of her voice. Kim began to run  
  
to, and they bumped into eachother. "Ow!" They both said at the same time. "Wheres Hannah?" Kim asked looking  
around. Jack cringed. "They got her," he said softly. "No...," Kim said. "She shouldn'tve come over! Shes such  
  
an idiot!" Kim said crying. Jack began to hug her. "No shes not an idiot..shes a very smart little girl and I'm sure she  
can get herself out of it," Jack said stroking her hair. They wept for awhile, then they began they're way back  
  
to the car.  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep!* The bleep machine is up and runnin! ;) Tune in next time people! 


	9. Hope sort of

Disclaimer: Yo yo yo *sigh* i have still not yet have the DVD in my grasp!! *faints* Anway, please read and review!  
  
/- - - - - - -   
  
Hannah looks around outside, noticing the van is not moving. Nina then rolls down her window. She calls out some  
stuff that Hannah doesn't know, and the two men from before hop on in. Hannah looks on her side and notices, a door.  
  
Quickly, Hannah opens the door and charges out of the van. One of them grab her by her jacket, but she twists around  
letting them keep the jacket. She races frantically in a random direction screaming.  
  
/- - - - - - - -   
  
Jack and Kim turn around, hearing the screams. "I bet you five bucks thats Hannah," Kim says. "I don't want to wait  
and find out, lets get going!" Jack says beginning to yell after her.  
  
/- - - - - - - -   
  
Tyler pulls into hopefully what Jacks directions had said over the phone. Everything was very dark, and it was hard to  
see. He looked around a bit not really knowing what to do. He then heard a one of Jacks shouts, and then another one  
  
from Hannah. Tylers heart skips a beat. He begins to jog which turns into a run, following the shouts back and fourth  
across the woods. "HANNAH!" he screams rather loudly. "Who is that?" Nina asked, hearing a third voice. "I  
  
don't know," Drazen said. "It's probably her father," Nina murmered, watching the two men run after Hannah. Kim  
and Jack kept running and running until they ran into eachother. "JACK! KIM!" Hannah said hugging them. Hannah  
  
cried a little, looking at them. "I thought I heard my dad," Hannah said smiling a little. "You did," said a voice from  
behind. Tyler came running up and hugged her tightly swinging her around. "Uh oh we've got trouble! HIDE!"(HEHE  
  
Viggo Mortensen quote! *giggles, runs into wall* owie...) said Jack. They quickly found a tree and began to climb up  
it. "Where'd they run off to?" one of the stupid man asked. The other dude shrugs. "Dunno." "Uh man Drazens   
  
going to kill us!" "If we let him kill us." "What're you talking about?" "I'm saying we get the hell outta here!" "Yeah  
good idea! Go to good ol' Mexico..." They soon ended their conversation by running...elsewhere. "Interesting," Kim  
  
said. "Right...anyway I say we get to CTU," Jack suggested. A distant look came to Tylers eyes. "Are you sure you  
can trust them after what happened with Nina?" Tyler asked. "Yes I'm sure and I'll be able to tell whos bad or not  
  
know since I have a pretty good idea," Jack said. "Let's get to the car." The 4 of them began to walk to Jack's car  
on thier way to CTU.  
  
/- - - - - - - - -   
  
Nina sighed. "I don't think they found them, and I don't think our goonies are coming back," (yes goonies for you  
Amy. :P) said Nina. "They're smart not too... Let's just get going they should have the boy by now," Drazen said  
  
turning the egnition on. "And Alexis is coming, right?" Nina asked. "Yes as soon as him and Mrs. Palmer finish out  
our new president," Drazen said. They soon were speeding away.  
  
/- - - - - - - - -  
  
The van Michael was in soon pulled into a dock. A rusty boat was parked they're and a man sat waiting. They all  
got out, dragging Michael behind, going to the boat. They then locked Michael in a room below, untying him first.  
  
"Stay in here boy, unless, theres a way you can get out," one said snickering. They then went out. "Yes they're is a  
way out..." Michael said to himself, pulling out his grandmothers cell phone she had secretly handed to him. He began  
  
to dial 911....  
  
/- - - - - - - - -   
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep* OMG this chapter took me forever to think of! I've never had to think so hard in my life!  
*brain hurts* Anyway see yas! ;) 


	10. CTU

Authors note: HOLY CRAP! I was just at Best Buy, and the 24 DVD is $50.00! I think I'm just going to rent it. :P  
I'm so sly aren't I? *evils grin* NEhoo, you better get to reading! PLEASES REVIEW even if u alrighty have, I still luv  
to read zem. -Jaclyn  
  
/- - - - - - -  
  
Jack, Kim, Hannah, and Tyler quickly hid behind a tree and watched as Nina and Drazen reared away from the barn  
and out to the open road. They all breathed heavily, waiting about a minute for them to be gone. "Ok I think its  
  
all good now," Kim said. They then quickly made there way to the car, Jack jumping in the driver seat, Tyler jumping  
in the passengers side, and the two girls climbing into the back, buckling up. "CTU?" Jack asked. "Yes," they all said  
  
together. Jack then pulled out and began to drive towards CTU.  
  
/- - - - - - -   
  
Drazen drove until he got to the dock. Nina quickly got out and went on the boat that Michael was in. Nina slammed  
the door open and closed and looked at the two men who quickly got up. "I hope you both have the brother," she said.  
  
"Yes he is. The boy is locked down below," one of them said. "Good, I'm going to go see if hes still there."  
  
/- - - - - - -  
  
Michael got done dialing and pushed send, but quickly hung up when he heard someone was coming. He hid the cell  
phone in his pocket. Ninas head popped in. "Hello Michael, do you remember me?" Nina asked, walking over and  
  
sitting next to him on the bed. "I don't remember your name but I remember your face," Michael said. "I'm Nina,  
  
remember? Your father introduced us at the party," Nina said biting her lip. Michael nodded a little. "Can... I go  
home?" Michael pleaded. "No, and your sister will hopefully joining you soon." "Why?" "Can't tell you." "Not very  
  
covienent are you?" Michael said. Nina hesitated walking out the door. "I never wanted to kill Teri," she said with  
a squeek. "What're you talking about?! Teri's dead?" Micheal stammered, but Nina was already out the door. Nina   
then said to the men. "Go to CTU when you get there..."  
  
/- - - - - - - -  
  
Jack pulled his car into the CTU parking lot. Hannah smiled, remembering take-your-daughter-to-work-day when her  
father used to work here. They all got out and entered the building. "By the way, Jack, Palmer called your house  
  
while I was their," Tyler murmered. "Oh I'll call him in a bit then," Jack said walking towards Tony. Tony sighed.  
"As you probably already known, Nina has escaped from county offcial," Tony said. "Yes we had our little encounter,"  
  
Jack said. Tyler looked around. "Hasn't changed much has it?" Tony said, smiling at Tyler. "No, no it hasn't. How you  
doing Tony?" Tyler asked smiling back. "Fine fine. Now whats up?" Tony asked. "Since Nina has escaped shes  
  
joined sides with Drazen, who, is not dead," Jack explained. "Alexis?" Tony asked. "No, Victor." "His body was   
identified at the docks, Jack." "Well whoever it was, it wasn't him. He is very much alive, and, hes already tried to  
  
recapture Kim and now after my niece Hannah." Hannah waved a little. Tony looked at her. "Hi, I remember you...  
you were like 10 then when you visisted here," he said with a smile. Hannah nodded. "Anyway, are you guys going  
  
to stick around here?" Tony asked. "Yeah for now. It's the safest place. I'm going to go call Palmer now, he needs  
me." Jack said. The rest of them just stood there. "Well you guys can wait in the conference room if you want," Tony  
  
suggested. Hannah made a face. It was very hard for her to sit still for a long time without doing anything, but she  
trailed behind Kim reluctantly into the room.  
  
/- - - - - - - - -  
  
Pam, worrying like heck, decided to call Nina. "Hello?" Nina said into the phone. "Nina Myers where is my daughter?"  
Pam said almost shouting into the phone. "How did you get this number?" Nina asked. "Thats not important at the  
  
moment now where is she?" Pam asked. "I don't know. Her, Kim, and Jack got away," Nina said sighing. "But we  
still have Michael as planned." "Well you better get Hannah back we're sailing with you back to Russia." "Right get  
  
back to you in a bit." "Alright bye," Pam said hanging up the phone. She then dialed Tylers cell. It rang and rang and  
rang but no one picked up. "Shit," she said hanging up. She then sat down scratching her head.  
  
/- - - - - - - - -   
  
Michael got out the cell phone again and dialed the number. "Hello 911 emergency," a ladies voice rang into the phone.  
"Hi, my name is Michael Bauer and I'm being held captive on a boat!" Michael said quietly into the phone. "Where is  
  
the boat at sir?" The woman asked quickly. "I don't know umm...outside there's train cars with coal and..." "Yes thats  
the east dock a squad will be over in no time," the woman said cheerfully. "Oh thank you..." Michael said. The door  
  
swung open and Michael hid the phone behind his back. "Making some last minute calls?" one of the man asked grabbing  
the phone. "Well looks like we're going to have to set sail early."  
  
/- - - - - - - - -  
  
Hannah sat spinning the chair a little back and fourth. "So what're we supposed to do now? Just sit and wait?" Tyler  
asked Tony who was coming in. "Well why don't you all explain what happened tonight." Tony said. They then went  
  
on and on about everything until suddenly the power went out. "Whats going on?" Kim whispered. "Don't worry the  
back up power should kick in soon." Tony said. It did, but then it went out completely. "Is it all supposed to go out?"  
  
Hannah squeeked. "No something wrong... I'm going to go grab some flashlights," Tony said getting up. Kim and  
Hannah could vaguely make out Tylers figure following him, whispering fast to him. Suddenly, a gunshot pierced the  
  
air around them.  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep* Thats all for now, a little longer then the other ones because yeah theres a lot of stuff  
i wanted in this one. :) SEE YAS!! 


	11. Escape, 11:0012:00

Authors note: Yosa! Hey all I just found out that at Blockbuster you can rent season 1, but theres six discs, and you  
have to pay for each disc sepetley. HOW STUPID IS THAT?? Thats like 24 bucks. Well just read and be disgusted like  
me. :P By the way, I calculated what episode this is and its 11:00-12:00 am. HALF-WAY DONE!! *throws confetti*  
  
/- - - - - - -  
  
Michael gulped looking up at the man. "I was just calling my mom," Michael stuttered. The man just glared at him,  
then left. He heard some yelling upstairs and didn't know what was going on. The boat then lurched forward,  
  
leaving the dock. "No!" He screamed. Now the police would never get to him.  
  
/- - - - - - -  
  
"What was that?" Kim said whispering to Hannah. "I don't know, its so dark, I can't see anything!" Hannah  
exclaimed. "Shh..someones coming. Get under the table," Kim whispered quickly. They both ducked unerneath. Two  
  
men came in with flashlights. "Whered they go?" one asked. It was the Australian dude! The flashlight scanned the  
room, but they didn't look under the table. "Come on keep searching." said another unfamiliar voice. They then  
  
left the conference room and went to different room. "We've got to get out of here," Hannah said. "But where?  
Shouldn't we wait for my dad?" Kim asked. "If you want to be recaptured by them, by all means," Hannah said.   
  
"Alright alright...lets try to get to the emergency exit," Kim said. "I know exactly where its at."  
  
/- - - - - - - -  
  
Jack dialed Palmers number. It kept ringing until he finally picked up. "Senator Palmer, hi its Jack," Jack said into  
the phone. "Ah Jack I've been meaning to speak with you," Palmer said. "Whats up?" "I need all the security I can  
  
get because Nina has escaped and I've been getting threats from my wife." "What kind of threats?" "That shes going  
to kill my son and daughter." "Ah yes but Senator I'm having a few problems here..." Jack said trailing out as the  
  
lights went out. "What problems?" Palmer asked. "Well Nina Myers and Victor, you know our good friend Victor, is still  
alive and they're trying to get Kim, and now have targeted my niece, Hannah." "Hmm...well with all this security over  
  
here, why don't you just bring them along to my meetings and stuff and they should be safe." Palmer suggested. Jack  
thought it over. "And I'd be able to still protect you and my family?" Jack asked. "Yes if thats what it takes to get  
  
you over here," Palmer said. Jack nodded to himself. "Alright, alright. But I think something is wrong...the electricity  
just went out here at CTU," Jack said. "Oh well you get back to work Jack. See you in a bit," Palmer said hanging up.  
  
"Bye," Jack said. Jack then, heard the gunshot. "Shit..." he said to himself. He grabbed a flashlight from the table and  
went out to investigate.  
  
/- - - - - - - -  
  
Tyler continued following Tony to the electricity box. "What do you think happened?" Tyler asked. Tony studied the  
wires. "This just wasn't a power outedge. Someone, I don't know who, clipped the wires to make everything go out,"  
  
Tony said, trying to re-wire them. He sighed. "This is to complicated. The cut it in many different places who knows  
which wire goes where. If only Nina was here..." Tony said trailing off. "You mean Nina would know how to fix this?"  
  
Tyler asked. "Yeah she always fixed stuff like this but I have no clue how," Tony said. They both then, heard the gunshot.  
"Hannah, Kim!" Tyler said trying to find his way back to the conference room in the dark.  
  
/- - - - - - - - -  
  
Hannah and Kim crept silently trying to find the emergency exit. They tried to avoid the beam from the mens flashlight  
as best as possible. "Do you know where this emergency exit thing is at?" Hannah asked. "Yeah it should be right  
  
about...here!" Kim exclaimed. She opened the door slightly looking out. It was very sunny out and it hurt her eyes.  
"Uh...theres too much light; we're just going to have to make a run for it," Kim said. Hannah nodded. "Then where  
  
will we go?" Hannah asked. Kim shrugged. "On 3, lets quickly run out, hopefully, unnoticed. 1..2..3!" Kim whispered.  
Then they both ran out into the warmth of the sun. "The sun...I thought I was never going to see it again," Kim said.  
  
"Well lets not wait too long. Come on we have to hide somewhere!" Hannah said. "How about we wait out here for  
my dad?" Kim asked. "Alright but we can't be..." Suddenly, the door to the emergecy exit swung open...  
  
/- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Tyler grabbed a flashlight out of a randoms person desk and looked around the conference room. They were both  
gone! "Shit!" Tyler said trying not to make to much noise. He then turned and saw the emergency door open. His  
  
heart leapt, hoping it was them. He quickly ran up the stairs and opened the door. "Dad!" Hannah exclaimed fallling  
into his arms. "You almost gave us a heart attack," Kim said. Tyler smiled. "I have to go back in and get Jack alright?  
  
Stay somewhere around here out of sight in case those goons come out," Tyler said eyeing around CTU. "Tyler," Kim  
said. Tyler turned around. "Be careful," Kim whispered. "I will," Tyler said as he went back into the blackness.  
  
/- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack made his way through CTU noticing the emergency door opening and shutting again. He quickly ran up the stairs  
bumping into someone. "Who are you?" demanded Jack. "Why, I'm your faithful big bro," Tyler said smirking into   
  
the darkness. "Where are the girls? Did you get them out of here?" Jack asked obviously not amused. "I told them  
to stay out of sight outside. Hopefully, they listened. Come on! We must go before one of Nina and Drazens goons  
  
catch up with us," Tyler said. The two quickly went out the door, and started looking around for Hannah and Kim.  
  
/- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Hannah and Kim hid behind a dumpster. Hannah covered her nose. "It always seems like I get the smelly places to hide,"  
Hannah said. Kim laughed looking at the emergency exit. She noticed her dad and Tyler walking out. "Come on there  
  
out lets go," the two quickly made there way to them, hugging. "What are we going to do now?" Kim asked. Jack  
smiled. "The Senator says we can stay at his place and since theres so much security everything will be find. And his  
  
wife has been making threats, so I have to help protect him. So, I'll be protecting my family and Senator at the same  
time," Jack said. Hannah and Kim looked at eachother smiling. "Can we still drive over to his hotel or wherever he is  
  
at?" Tyler asked. "No we're going to have to fly and get out of L.A., to where he is. He's in Kansas." Jack said. "Kansas?"  
Hannah said sarcastically. "Yes Kansas. Not many people, hopefully, will suspect hes somewhere in Kansas," Jack  
  
said. "Well hes got my vote," Tyler said. They all laughed slightly, getting into the car and to the airport.  
  
/- - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Pam bit her nails nervously as she waited for any calls from Tyler or anyone at all. She then picked up her cell phone  
and dialed Nina's number again. "Nina where is my daughter?! You should have her by now!" she said shouting.  
  
Nina calmly explained, "We had to leave this port and get to a different one because your charming son found a cell  
phone." Pam looked confused. "He doesn't have a cell phone," Pam said. "Hmm...whatever he got a hold of one  
  
so we're trying to find another port or dock to go too," Nina said. "Alright just be careful." "Alrighty bye." They then  
both hung up.  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep* K hope you liked it...this story one of the more almost better endings. :P BYE! 


	12. Hotel

Authors note: Hi-dee, hi-dee HI-DEE!! I hope your all having a nice day! *claps hands* Ne hoooooooo I'm still waiting  
impatiently for the second season o 24! It's driving me crazy! AND i have no friends who want to talk about it with me...  
*coughs* Sammi*coughs* Jenna *coughs* Ryan *cough cough cough cough* I think AMY and her SIS will though.  
Ok I better stop rambling. Please R/R!  
  
/- - - - - - - -  
  
Hannah, Kim, Jack, and Tyler were very soon all down at the airport. They met up with some dude who said he worked  
  
for the Senator Palmer, who gave them there tickets to come aboard. There flight was going to leave in 10 minutes.  
  
So they hurried along through the security and all that getting onto the plane in the middle rows. For once, everything  
  
to them seemed fine. Hannah looked out the window, sighing. She wanted to call her mom and tell her, so, she asked  
  
her dad for his cell phone. "What for?" asked Tyler. "I want to call mom and tell her we're going to Kansas for a little  
  
while," Hannah said. "Oh no. I think I better tell her," Tyler said. Hannah narrowed her eyes. "Whatever," she said  
  
popping some gum Kim offered her. The plane soon took off. Tyler dialed there number. Pam awoke with a start to the  
  
sound of her phone. She quickly picked it up. "Hello?" Pam said. "Hey sweetie its me." "Oh Tyler! Wheres Hannah?"  
  
"Shes right here next to me on the plane." "You're on a plane?!" "Yes Palmer said we could stay over at his hotel since  
  
theres lots of security. And, he needs Jacks help. So, Hannah will be safe from Nina and Drazen," Tyler explained.  
  
Pams mouth tightened. "Wheres the plane going?" "To Kansas." "Alright. Call me back if you need anything." "I will."  
  
"Alright love you," Tyler said. "I love..you to, bye," Pam said turning the phone off. She then dialed Nina's number.  
  
"Hello?" Nina asked, already knowing who it was. "We got trouble." Pam said. "What kind of 'trouble'?" "Tyler, Jack,  
  
Kim and Hannah are all on a plane to Kansas...TO KANSAS!! 'To stay with Palmer' is what he said because of all that  
  
security. How are we supposed to Hannah?" Pam said frantically. "Calm down. We'll get her back and everything will  
  
be fine. We'll be in Russia in no time at all," Nina said. "Now we've just reached the port and me and Drazen will get  
  
to Kansas andget her back don't worry." "And how are you going to do that? Your face is plastered on every tv screen  
  
around the U.S!" "Don't worry about that. Bye." Click! Nina was gone. "You better," Pam said walking into the  
  
kitchen.  
  
/- - - - - - - - - -   
  
Palmer waited at the airport in Kansas for everyone to arrive. He glanced at his watch, seeing the plane coming in.  
  
"Right on time," he said to himself, as his bodygaurds led him to the gate. Kim, Hannah, Jack, and Tyler all walked out  
  
with a bag of fresh clean clothes, pajamas, and everything they needed. Everyone went over shaking his hands. "Nice to  
  
see you again, Senator Palmer," Jack said smiling. "Same to you Jack, same to you. Now, we must get going to my hotel.  
  
It's not very big, but it has to do. Come on now," Palmer said walking away with his body guards. They all hurried along,  
  
Hannah sticking close to her dad. Kim's eyes wandered around as they stepped out into the breezey morning air.  
  
One of Palmers guards them them all over to 2 cars. "Here, Mr. Bauer, you and your daughter may ride with Palmer. And  
  
Mr. Tyler you and your daughter may ride in here with me," he said smiling. Hannah hopped in happily. She felt the leathery  
  
softness of the cars interior. Tyler was also impressed adoring the car. The guard soon got in, following Jack along.  
  
"This is very cool," Kim said. Palmer chuckled up front. "So Jack... any new news about anything?" Palmer asked.  
  
Jack sighed. "No not really...we've actually had a little time to relax," Jack said patting Kims leg. Palmer nodded.   
  
"Ah here is the place," Palmer said. Already, the hotel had news reporters swarming the building. But no one let them  
  
inside. "Wow... I thought no one was going to know!" Kim said astonished. "Well I'm not too surprised," Palmer said  
  
stepping out. Jack soon got out and made like a guard, like he was supposed to. Kim went over to the other car and  
  
waited for Hannah to get out. "Wo! Look at the reporters!" Hannah exclaimed. "Yeah..let's quickly get inside before  
  
they start asking us silly questions," Kim said, guiding Tyler and Hannah back to where Palmer was. Palmer and Jack  
  
were already pushing themselves through the crowd trying to get to the entrance. They swiftly made it inside sighing  
  
with relief. "Well that went well," Hannah said. Everyone nodded, laughing slightly. "Well let me show you where the  
  
rooms are," Palmer said gesturing towards a hallway. They all followed close behind. Palmer opened the door and inside  
  
was his son and daughter, Keith and Nicole. They both smiled wearily at them, looking very tired. "Kieth, Nicole this is  
  
Jack Bauer, and this is his daughter, Kim," Palmer said introducing them. "And this is Jacks brother, Tyler, and his daughter  
  
Hannah." They all shook hands saying there hellos and how-do-you-dos. "I'm sorry about Teri. Its a sad thing what  
  
happened to her," Keith said. Jack nodded looking down at his feet. "Yeah...well, Senator is it alright if I take a shower?  
  
Im smelly." Jack asked. "Thats for Sure," Hannah said teasing him. "Yeah thats fine. Me, you, Kieth and Tyler are  
  
the next room down. You can take it in there. So you girls have some privacy." Palmer said. "Thank you," Kim and  
  
Hannah said together. Tyler nodded, not exactly liking the idea, but hey you can't argue with someone whos going  
  
to be president. Jack went out of the room, Tyler following. Kieth and Palmer decided to go and have some lunch, but  
  
the three girls stayed behind. Hannah smiled. "So are you alright with your mom leaving?" Kim asked. "Yeah I guess its  
  
been hard, but it seems quiter and dad seems happier then he usually is," Nicole said, grabbing the pitcher of some punch.  
  
"Punch?" she asked. "Sure," They both said grabbing some. Hannah took a swallow, moving the blinds to look outside.  
  
She noticed, someone was in the tree! She quickly closed them. "Someones in the tree," Hannah squeeked. "What?"  
  
Nicole said looking out the window, eyeing the person in the tree. She shut the blinds, and a bullet pierced through the  
  
window, barely missing Nicoles head. Kim screamed. "Lets get out of here!" Hannah said. The threw the door open to  
  
find Ninas goonies standing there. They quickly shut the door and locked it.  
  
/- - - - - - - -  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep* OOOOoooo isn't this wonderful? Palmers kids get more stuff to do! :P !! 


	13. Clever Boy

Authors Note: Hi-dee Y'all! My dad rented 24 for me but he got the wrong disc! I WANTED DISC 1! HE GOT DISC 6!  
How do you get 6, out of 1?? *sigh* Never send a man to do a womans job. :P Well please review and be nice lil ppl  
about it. If you're going to flame, I could care less bc your pathetic and are wasting your time. ;) Well gotta go!-Jaclyn  
  
/- - - - - - - -  
  
Hannah: *quickly locks up every lock* This isn't going to hold them for very long!  
  
Kim: Come on! Dad and Tyler and everyone is next door lets bang on the wall in the bathroom and shout for help!  
  
HKN (Hannah, Kim Nicole): *begin banging on the wall screaming for help*  
  
DN (Drazen and Nina): *are trying to break down the door*  
  
/- - - - - - - - -  
  
Michael: *is still on the ship, with the two men plotting* *stares at the ceiling, wondering what to do* *has a plan*  
*knocks on the door* Hey guys, can I have some water please? *quickly goes over grabbing a lamp and hiding it  
behind his back*  
  
Australian dude: *opens door* What do you...  
  
Michael: *crashes the lamp down on his head, knocking him out*  
  
Australian Dude: *falls to ground*  
  
Michael: *sighs* Alright now to get out of here...*quietly climbs the steps of the ship**see that the other man is asleep  
in the corner* That makes my job easier...*looks around, seeing the dock is right there so he doesn't have to swim*  
*quickly jumps onto dock, and runs as fast as he can to a telephone booth*  
  
/- - - - - - - - -   
  
Jack: *is in the shower*  
  
Tyler: *turns on tv**The Three Musketeers is on HBO* Hey Jack the Three Musketeers is on!  
  
Jack: I love that movie.  
  
Tyler: That athos guy kind of looks like you. (LOL I'm not sure if any of you will get this....)  
  
Jack: *coes out in new clothes all clean* Yeah... *studies him* Sh...did you hear that?  
  
Tyler: *listens**poundings on the wall come from the other room*  
  
Jack: The girls! *quickly runs out grabbing his gun*  
  
Tyler: *follows*  
  
Jack: *quietly peaks in, seeing that Nina and Drazen are trying to break down the door*  
  
Tyler: Aw horse shit. Now what?  
  
Jack: I dont know! *snaps fingers quietly* What if we try and break down the wall on this side and escape through  
our window?  
  
Tyler: Yeah this is real cheap wall plastering...I think we could. Let's start.  
  
Both: *quickly go in locking the door and begin tearing down the wall*  
  
Nicole: They heards us pouding!  
  
*in no time at all, they have the wall down*  
  
Jack: come on lets hurry!  
  
Alexis Drazen: *steps in through the window in the girl's room*  
  
Drazen: Alexis! Fool! I told you not to try to shoot them!  
  
Alexis: This is how you greet your son?  
  
Drazen: *sighs* I'm sorry. Now help us get this door down!  
  
Tyler: *opens window getting out first* Come on peoples lets move along!  
  
HNKJ (Hannah, Nicole, Kim, and Jack): *all make it out and beging to run*  
  
Tyler: *his cell phone rings**looks at Jack*  
  
Jack: Just answer it.  
  
Tyler: Ok...*turns it on* He..Hello??  
  
Michael: Oh thank god dad!! I just escaped from these people who had taken...  
  
Tyler: WHAT?  
  
Michael: Dad these people took me from grandmas! And I heard mom and Nina talking about how they were going  
to take me and Hannah to Russia!  
  
Tyler: *is dumbfounded* So..there trying to take you and Hannah away from me?  
  
Michael: I think so dad. Dad, I want to come home come get me! *whines*  
  
Tyler: Alright alright. Call the cops and tell on mama.  
  
Michael: I don't think I have enough change...  
  
Tyler: You're at a pay phone?  
  
Michael: Yeah  
  
Tyler: *sighs* Alright where are you?  
  
Michael: I'm at some dock...the north dock or something...  
  
Tyler: Alright we're coming to get you. Its going to take about an hour though because Im in Kansas. I'll explain later.  
Bye! *hangs up*  
  
Michael: *hangs up the phone and stays in the shadows completely out of site*  
  
/- - - - - - - -   
  
Jack: Ok I know I shouldn't ask but who the hell was that??  
  
Tyler: My son.  
  
Hannah: *gasps* I totally forgot about Michael! Is he alright? Is he still safe at grandmas??  
  
Tyler: stop asking and I'll explain. From what hes saying, someone took him from grandmas on to a boat because they're  
all trying to get to Russia.  
  
Jack: Who?  
  
Tyler: Drazen, Nina, Pam, and they all want to take Michael and Hannah along but not me!  
  
Jack: *thinks* Oh my god! Do you think...  
  
Tyler: what?  
  
Jack: That Nina and Pam are...sisters? I mean they look alot alike.  
  
Hannah: *snorts* I don't look nothing like that slut.  
  
Tyler: *glares* Watch your tongue missy.  
  
Hannah: sorry...  
  
Tyler: Well I don't want to wait and find out. I say we go get Michael and go from there.  
  
Kim: Yeah that sound good.  
  
Nicole: WAIT! What about me?  
  
Jack: Oh yes...I'll call your father and tell him to come get you.  
  
Nicole: Alright *looks around*  
  
/- - - - - - -   
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep* hehehe hope every1 gets the three musketeers joke. :P Please R/R! 


	14. Pams Darker Side

From the desk of Jaci-Cat: Yo yo yo its me. Nothing much to say...hey you guys tell meh if I should do another season,  
of course on my own. Please review and tell ed muah. Well I have to go do some very important things *stuff face  
wtih ice cream cake* Its mah dads birthday!! *waves pompoms* :-P  
  
/- - - - - - - -  
  
Michael: *makes his way to a gas station keeping out of site**gets inside* Please sir can I use a phone??  
  
DAC (dud at counter) Theres a pay phone outside..  
  
Michael: I don't have any money and this is and emergency.  
  
DAC: What kind of emergency?  
  
Michael: I don't think thats any of your business...  
  
DAC: Alright settle down lad. Phones in the back room.  
  
Michael: *smiles* Thank you sir. *runs into the back and dials 911*  
  
Operator: 911 emergency?  
  
Michael: Hello my name is Michael Bauer and I was just taken but I've escaped now.  
  
Operator: Alright where are you?  
  
Michael: Im at a Texaco (I don't know if they have these there but oh well) and you have to arrest my mom and the  
people here at the dock.  
  
Operator: Why your mom?  
  
Michael: Shes trying to get me and my sister to go on this boat with Nina who escaped from jail, and Victor Drazen whos  
trying to get my uncle Jack Bauer.  
  
Operator: Alright we'll send a cop car down right away.  
  
Michael: *sighs* thank you so much ma'am.  
  
Operator: No prob. Bye!  
  
Micahael: Bye *hang up phone**waits outside*  
  
/- - - - - - - -  
  
Kim: *grabs Jacks arm* But dad...whats Drazen want to do with us?  
  
Jack: I...really don't know. We'll eventually find out.  
  
Kim: *nods*  
  
Jack: *dials Palmers number* David don't come back to the hotel!  
  
David: Why?  
  
Jack: Because Nina and Drazen are in there.  
  
David: Oh my god! Wheres Nicole?  
  
Jack: Nicoles right here with us.  
  
David: Let me talk to her.  
  
Jack: Alright. *hands phone to Nicole*  
  
Nicole: Hello? Dad?  
  
David: Hey Nicole are you alright.  
  
Nicole: Yeah I'm fine.  
  
David: Alright thats good. Now listen up. Tell Jack to take you to the police station and me and Keith will meet you   
there.  
  
Nicole: okay.  
  
David: Quickly now. See you in a few! Bye.  
  
Nicole: Bye. *hands phone back to Jack* He said to take me to the police station and everything will be alright.  
  
Jack: Alright.  
  
Tyler: One thing...we don't have a car.  
  
Hannah: *sighs* now what?  
  
kim: *grins evily* I know a way...  
  
Tyler: oh no. we aren't taking anyones car.  
  
Kim: Just think of it as borrowing someones car.  
  
Jack: *sigh* Alright. Theres a car right over there.  
  
Kim: Stand back and behold my magic. *fiddles with everything and gets the car started*  
  
Jack: IM driving.  
  
Kim: awwww ok. Everyone get in!  
  
*they all get into the car and take Nicole to the police station. David is alrighty there, and they talk about going back  
to California and how they have to save Michael*  
  
David: Your sure you guys will be alright?  
  
Tyler: positive.  
  
David: Alright...get going!  
  
ALL: *enter a plane and head back to California*  
  
/- - - - - - - -   
  
Pam: *sits at home worrying like heck**hears the doorbell ring* Who could that be...*looks outside* EK! They've come  
for me... *quickly goes upstairs and packs some of Hannah and Michaels stuff**gets her stuff**heads to the garage  
and speeds away, cops yelling at her**gets to the dock where the boat is**swiftly walks inside*  
  
Pam: *thwacks the man who is asleep* Whats going on??  
  
Dude: HUH?? *looks around and looks up at Pam* Oh you. Your son is down there.  
  
Pam: *sighs* Thank god... *goes down and see the man unconsious and that Michael has escaped*  
  
Pam: *hurries back up the stairs* MICHAELS GONE YOU TWIT!!!   
  
Dude: Oh my god! Drazens going to kill me for sure.  
  
Pam: Don't be so sure...*pulls out a gun and shoots him in the head*  
  
Pam: *calls up Tyler*  
  
Tyler: Hello?  
  
Pam: Oh Tyler! Are you still in Kansas? Wheres Hannah?  
  
Tyler: Shutup, Pam. I already know what your trying to do.  
  
Pam: What???  
  
Tyler: I know your trying to take Hannah and Michael away from me to Russia.  
  
Pam:...How'd you know?  
  
Tyler: Lucky guess.  
  
Pam: Well we are going to Russia and I will get Hannah and Michael to come with me no matter what!  
  
Tyler: in your dreams. *hangs up*  
  
Hannah: Was that mum?  
  
Tyler: yeah...don't worry sweetie you aren't going with her. Nor is Michael. *holds on to her tightly*  
  
Jack: Come on guys are plane is ready...  
  
Tyler: Alright..  
  
*All of them get aboard, hoping to find Michael and stuffs*  
  
/- - - - - - - -   
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep* Yeah this is a more boring one im sorry. :P It'l get better next time I promise!! 


	15. Too bored no title

From the desk of Jaci-Cat: Helo hello! Did you guys see whos on the cover of Entertainment Magazine?? KIEFER!!!  
  
It has all this stuff about the new 24. My mom said she'd get it for me if I payed her back. Its so worth it. :P Go out  
  
and buy it!!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
KIm, Hannah, Tyler and Jack all rode on the airplane back to California. "Oh god its nice to be back," Tyler said.  
  
"Yes it is. Now lets go find Michael please." Hannah said looking around wearily. "Alright," Jack said. "Where was  
  
  
  
he again?" asked Kim. "I don't know. I think I'm going to call the cops and see if they have him or something." Tyler  
  
said. He took out his cell phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" a gruff voice said answering the phone. "Hello this  
  
  
  
is Tyler Bauer and I was just wondering if my son Michael Bauer was picked up by you guys," Tyler asked. "Why yes  
  
we just have. He was a bit shakin up, buts hes fine now. You can come on down and pick him up if you'd like," he  
  
  
  
replied. "Yes which station is it?" (Im totally guessing these, so don't make fun o me!) "Station 7. Down on Peerly  
  
Road. Can't miss it." "Alright thank you." Tyler hung up his cell phone and stuffed it back in its holder. "Station 7 isn't  
  
  
  
very far from here. It's only about 2 blocks," Kim said remebering her time in the jail which was next to the station.  
  
"Thats good. Lets get walking. Try to stay out of site, people," Jack said. They made there way down the streets  
  
  
  
hoping no one who worked for Drazen or Nina would catch them.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Michael stayed in the shadows, until he saw the cop car come up. He ran over, and quickly climbed in. "Thank you so  
  
much sir!" Michael said joyously to the man driving. "No problem. Just happy your safe." the driver said back. He then  
  
  
  
put the car and drive and headed down towards the station.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pam sat waiting for awhile, and then tied two bricks she had found on the ground and tied them to the dead mans feet.  
  
She then dragged the body over and threw it into the water. She stared silently, and brought out Hannahs cell phone she  
  
  
  
had taken. She dialed Ninas number. "Where the hell are you?" she asked. "Me and Drazen have just been looking through  
  
flights that had left back to California from Kansas and who was on board. We already know they have made it back to  
  
  
  
California, so we're on the airplane right now." Nina explained. "Good and may I say we need more people." "What do  
  
you mean?" "Well I had to kill one of them for stupidity. "Why??" "Well he let Michael GET AWAY!" "Ugh my god stupid  
  
  
  
bastards! I ask them to do one thing and to watch him. What about the other one?" "Hes still unconsious." "Must've been  
  
a good blow to the head." "Yeah thats what I'm guessing... Well just get you butt over here." "Aight." "Bye." "Bye."  
  
Pam hung up her phone right when the other man woke up. He rubbed his head. "Whats...going on?" he asked not all  
  
there. "You let my little boy outsmart you. He got away," Pam said. "Ow...that little piece of shit!" he stammered getting up. Pam pulled out a gun. "That...little piece of shit, is my son!" Pam fired the gun.  
  
It hit him right in the chest. She dragged his body and put him in the closet. "I can take care of it when we get to Russia," Pam thought to herself. Pam walked out to the dock and let the breeze warm her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There it is!" Hannah shouted out. She ran all the way up the steps to the police station and threw open the heavy doors with ease. Sitting on a bench, was Michael. "Michael!" Hannah called excitedly. "Hannah!"  
  
Michael said back. He ran into her arms and hugged each other. Tyler ran in also, and hugged the both of them. Tyler rocked him back and fourth, then knelt down a little. "Did they hurt you?" Tyler asked. "No.  
  
They didn't hut me." Michael replied. Tyler nodded. "Well that's good." Jack and Kim walked in smiling at them. "Jack!" Tyler said and gave him a hug also. He then switched to Kim happily. "Nice to  
  
See you again Michael, but what are we going to do now?" Jack asked. "I.don't know. All I know is that Pam really wants to get my kids," Tyler said. "Are we ever going to see mom again?" Hannah asked.  
  
"I don't know sweets. The whole time we've known her and loved her has all been a lie." Tyler said. Jack pondered what to do now. "Michael did you tell the police to go arrest your mother?" Jack asked Michael.  
  
"Yeah." "Well did they say anything about having her into custody?" "No I don't know." Jack looked up to the nearest officer and said, "Did anyone arrest Pam Bauer?" "We had a team search the house and she  
  
fled the house. We know she took some stuff though." "What kind of stuff?" "Her clothes, kid's clothes, and some toys." Jack grimaced. "Thanks," he said back. "That means she could be anywhere right now."  
  
Hannah said shaking. Michael bolted upright. "I know where she is! She's at the dock! I saw her car pull up there when I was hiding out for awhile!" They all smirked. "Sir, get a team down to the nearest dock  
  
Around here. That's where Pam is at." Jack ordered. "Alright. Will you all be coming?" the officer asked. "Yes." Tyler said standing up. They all looked at him funny, and nodded. 


	16. Drazens Plot

AN: Well my dad finally hooked up the computer and I got around to updating this!! Did you guys see  
the first two episodes? They were awesome! I feel really sorry for Megan though. :( Poor girl. Well you  
better read b4 I keep rambling on and on and on...*etc.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kim, Hannah, Michael, Tyler, and Jack all left the police station. "Wait, hold up," Tyler said. He held out two hands  
blocking Hannah and Michaels paths. "What?" Hannah asked. "You guys are staying here." "NO!" Hannah and   
  
Michael chorused together. "We want to go with you!" Michael said. Tyler bent down to his level. "Michael," he said  
gulping hard. "I've been worried about you and your sister all day. Its making me have wrinkles. See?" Tyler said,  
  
pointing to a patch of wrinkles. Michael giggled. "And I'd feel a lot better if you both just stayed here where its  
safe. Hannah snorted. Tyler glared at her. "For me?" Tyler said staring at both of them. They sighed heavily.  
  
"Fine." "Fine." Tyler stood up happily. "Lets go," he said. Kim stopped. "I'm just going to stay here with them alright?"  
Kim asked. "Thats fine. Stay inside." Jack ordered. She nodded, and led everyone inside. Jack hesitated. "You know  
  
I don't like leaving any of them alone," Jack said. "I know. But I don't want them to see anyone get hurt or something."  
Tyler said. Jack nodded slowly, and got into the car first. Tyler followed, and the police man led them to the dock where  
  
Pam was at. They very soon, arrived, seeing Pam standing on the dock.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nina and Drazen made it to the boat. Pam waved, actually happy to see her sister. "So any news?" Nina asked. Pam  
sighed. "No. I haven't seen any of them in sight." Pam said. Drazen just nodded and went into the room where   
  
Michael was. He sat on the bed and hollered up, "Do you guys have any food?" Pam walked down the stairs. "Yeah but  
we're saving it for the trip." She stared suspiciously at Victor. "Drazen if I may...why are you after Jack and his  
  
daughter?" Pam asked sitting down next to him. "Well Jack killed my daughter and wife two years ago. So I'm making  
him pay," Drazen said his eyes blazing. Pam looked sympathetic. "So are you trying to kill Jack and Kim?" she asked.  
  
"No. Just Jack." "What about Kim?" "I'm selling her." Pam's eyes widened. "What???" "Don't you know? People  
down in Mexico pay big money for blue-eyed blonds." Drazen said wickedly smiling. "I think thats fair for her." he  
  
added. Pam seemed disgusted, and felt a little sorry. But she shook her head and walked out. Nina was standing there  
listening. "Don't take to her heart what he said," Nina said hugging her sister. Then she whispered, "Hes a snake and  
  
I'm getting sick of 'em." Pam looked at her. "I can kill him to get him out of our way," Nina said quietly. "No its fine. Let  
him live. But I don't want Jack to die!" Pam said. "I know but we can't let our jobs get in the way. You did what the boss  
  
told us not to, to get married and have children! Why don't you just leave Michael and Hannah here?" Nina said. "Because  
I love them. I can let Tyler go but not my own children." Nina snorted. "You can be so stubburn sometimes, but,   
  
whatever." Nina opened another door to get a drink. Pam sighed, and went back up to the dock. She looked out  
and noticed a cop car pulling up. Jack and Tyler stepped out. "Oh god," Pam whispered. She ran down to where Nina was.  
  
"Nina! Jack and Tyler are here with a squad of police cars!" Pam shouted. Drazen entered smiling. "So," he said. "We   
meet again, Jack."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"PAM!" Tyler hollered after her, but she was already down in the boat. "Damnit," he said. "I'm going to go start the boat. We  
set sail now," Nina said. Pam grabbed her arm. "No! I need Hannah and Michael!" "Damnit, Pam! Just forget about them we're  
  
leaving now!!" "No! Please, please just take us to a different dock..one that not charted or something! Please don't make me lose  
my babies," Pam said. Nina and Drazen stared at her. "Alright," Nina said. "We'll got to a different dock." Nina ran up the steps  
  
to the steering wheel. She put the boat on full throttle, and left. "There getting away!" Jack screamed. "Theres nothing we can  
do right now," the police man said. "Theres no speed boats around here to follow them." "Maybe there off to Russia now." Jack  
  
suggested. "No. No they're not." Tyler said. "If I know Pam, she won't leave without Michael and Hannah. Or you or Kim if Drazen  
is that desperate." Tyler said. Jack nodded. "Come on we have to make sure everything back at the police station is fine." Jack said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hannah, Michael, and Kim sat boredly on the bench. "Do you think we'll be alright?" Michael asked Kim. "Oh yeah we'll definetly be fine,  
little man," Kim said playfully hitting him. Michael smiled. Hannah seemed tense and alert, staring out the window. Michael waved his  
  
hand in front of her face. "Hellleww?? Anybody home in there?" "What?!" Hannah said moving his hand out of the way quickly. "Someones  
being a real grouch," Michael said, scowling. "Sorry. I just want dad to get back." Hannah said. Michael nodded, staring off into space.  
  
An officer from across the room stood up and walked over to them. "Hey guys you have to come with me immediantly," he said. Hannah shot  
a nervous glance at Kim. "What for?" Kim asked coolly. "Well we've just recieved some threatening calls from your mother saying she will blow  
  
up this place if we don't bring you guys to her," he said. Hannah wasn't convinced. "Where would you be taking us?" she asked. "To the safe  
house." Kim winced. "Can I use your phone? I'm going to call my dad and see if thats alright." Hannah said. "Okay," the man said. Hannah  
  
called Tyler up and told him what was happening. "No," he said immediantly. "I want you to stay there until me and Jack get back."   
"Alright bye," Hannah hung up, and told the officer, "My dad and Jack said that they want us to stay here until they get back," Hannah said   
  
happily. The officers face turned grim and he pointed a gun at them beneath his jacket. "I said we're leaving right now so go outside and get into  
the car." All 3 of there eyes widened, and they went outside. "Run," Kim said to both of them through clenched teeth. They all took off down an  
  
alley, and then ran up a fire escape of an apartment. The man was cursing around searching for them. "What do we do now?" Michael asked   
nervously. "I...don't know." Kim said.  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep* WOW i finally updated it! *sparkle sparkle* Hope you liked it! 


	17. High School Madness

AN: Howdy! I don't really have much to say for I am a bored puppy. :P Please read and review!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hannah, Michael, and Kim sat quietly watching the man walk around the alley a few times. Then he pulled out his cell phone saying  
some words in some language. He nodded to himself, and then left the alley. Hannah looked over back at the parking lot. "Dad  
  
and Jack have just pulled up," she said. Kim smiled. "Lets get over there fast." Kim said getting up. She led the way back down  
the escape, and hurried down the alley. Suddenly, the man sprang out from behind a dumster and sadly, grabbed Hannah. "NO-m!"  
  
Hannah screamed, as the man put his hand over her mouth. Hannah fought hard, and kicked the guy in the "unmentionables." (:-P)  
It was his turn to scream, as he fell into a ball. By the that time, Tyler and Jack saw them and we're runnig over. The police officer  
  
came over and handcuffed him. "AGH! MY BALLS!" the man screamed. (LOL *thumbs up to Sammi*) The police man gave him a   
questioning look, and took him inside. "Are you guys alright??" Tyler asked hugging them. "Yeah we're fine," Kim said. "Did you  
  
guys catch mom?" Hannah asked. "No, honey, we didn't. They sped away in the boat, probably plotting another way to get you and  
Mikey." Tyler said. Michael frowned. "I hate that name," he said. Tyler chuckled, ruffling his hair. "Now what?" Kim asked.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nina continued to drive the boat around, not too far from shore and not to far out in the sea. Pam sat by watching outside biting her  
nails. Drazen came up. "Listen! It's getting late and we're supposed to go pick up Alexis. He said he had some business to take care  
  
of and then he'd meet us. I don't have all day!" Drazen sneered. Pam pulled out the gun. "If you want to see Alexis again, I suggest  
you shutup. We're getting my children on this boat to Russia whether you like it or not!" Pam said hysterically. "Easy, easy." Nina  
  
said getting up and comforting her. "Everything will be absolutley fine." A flame seemed to flicker in her eyes. "I want them to get my  
daughter and son at ANY COST. If they have to shoot my husband, or Jack or ANYONE I don't care as long as its NOT them." Pam said finally.  
  
Nina smiled. "Thats great." She then picked up the phone, and dialed all their goons's numbers, telling them the new plan.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As the 4 of them stood in the police station, Jack's cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" he said answering. "Hello Jack. This is Mason. We need  
you here at CTU A.S.A.P." Georgie Mason said. (I like calling him Georgie! :P) "George, this really isn't the time.." "I don't care if you  
  
are having a seizure get your ass down here right now!" "Watch your tone, Georgie. I'll be there in a few." "Alright. Bye." "Bye." Jack hung  
up his cell phone disgusted and turned back to them. "They need me at CTU," Jack said. "I'll go with," Tyler said. Jack stared with shock at him.  
  
"Are you sure...I mean..." "Yes I'm sure," Tyler said cutting in. "What about us?" Kim asked. "Kim, how about you stay at your friend Renee's  
house. That might fool Nina," Jack said. "And Hannah you go with her. Michael, your going over to your friend Pauls house. 'Aight?" Tyler  
  
ordered. They all nodded, as Kim swept out her cell phone. She dialed Renees number and asked to stay over there. "Renee's more then happy  
to," Kim said. She winked at Hannah, and Hannah tried to smile but she couldn't. Michael knew it would be alright with Paul, since they practically  
  
live in each others houses. "Is Renee's house far from here?" Hannah asked. Kim stamped her foot. "Yes it is. About 4 miles. Here, lets ask if we  
can get someone to drive us over," Kim suggested. Kim went up to the counter and asked someone to escort them to Renee's home. "Sure I'll do  
  
it for you guys," an officer said smiling. "That's great," Kim said. Hannah and Kim walked out but Hannah stopped and asked Michael if he was  
going to walk or not. "Well yeah, his house is right there." Michael said pointing to a circle of houses. Hannah did the outer-lip-eyes-widen-mouth  
  
thing-nodding-the-head. (If you don't know what I mean, its someting...) "Yeah..so bye." Michael said walking out and over to his house. "Thats  
convient for 'em," Kim said. "Yep, lets get going," Hannah said. They both entered the car, and the police officer began driving them over to Renees.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack sat in the car, not really liking the fact that he had to leave Kim behind. "Why did they call you down to CTU?" Tyler asked ruining the akward silence.  
"Um..I don't know. Georgie just said I had to get down there and fast," Jack said. "Georgie?" "Mason." Tyler laughed. "Mason is a COMPLETE idiot!  
  
I hate him." Jack said. Tyler nodded. "Thats easy to tell," They pulled into the CTU parking lot and went inside, getting a tag to enter from the security  
guards. Jack looked back at Tony. "Everything seems to be working again," Jack said. "Yeah someone cut the power, and we had the electric company  
  
come fix it. We're terrible sorry about what happened so what installed some backup-backup lights," Tony said proudly. "Thats great," Jack said, smiling.  
"Oh yeah Masons waiting for you at THE conference room." "THE conference room?" "THE conference room." "Alright thanks," Jack said. Tyler looked  
  
confuzzled. "Whats THE conference room?" he asked putting emphasis on THE like Tony and Jack did. "THE conference room is the sound proof room at  
the way bottum of the building thats used for highly confidential imformation. Whatever it is, it's serious." Jack explained. "When I was here there wasn't  
  
THE conference room," Tyler mumbled. "I know...we installed it after you left since.." Jack began but stopped in mid sentence busy fiddling with the   
elevator buttons. They reached the bottum floor with a DING! and entered THE conference room. Jack walked in first, Tyler following looking in aw  
  
at THE conference room. There was soundproof glass, in the corner of THE conference room was a high tech computer with all sorts of gadgets attached,  
and a humongo table in the middle. It had stainless steal chairs, that had leather cushings where you put your butt on. "Wow! I guess this is THE   
  
conference room!" Tyler exclaimed. Jack laughed, but Mason did not. He still had the same, ruthless expression. Tyler quickly got serious again and  
crossed his arms. "Whats he doing here?" Mason asked glaring at Tyler. "He is going to be helping me, Georgie. My ass." Jack said. "Your ass?!?"  
  
Tyler said. Jack thumped him on the head. "Ass stands for ASSISTANT." Jack explained. Tyler nodded. Georgie rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Please  
sit down." Georgie offered rumiging through some papers. Jack sat down sitting upright, and Tyler plopped down, making the leather heave. Jack hit  
  
his thigh, and Tyler straightened. "Ok Dumb and Dumber! This is what we have so far. EH hem!" Mason said, clearing his throat. Tyler stopped fiddling with  
his jacket and linked his fingers laying them gently on the table. Jack tried not to smile. "Alright," Mason started. "We..have been recieving threats that  
  
some terrorists are going to be plating BOMBS at one of the High schools," Mason said. Jack and Tylers eyes widened. "When is this bomb supposed to go off?"  
Tyler asked, getting serious. "Today. And we found out that there hosting an all band performance at Cedar Birke High school. All the high schools in   
  
the area are going to be there performing. It's and estimated 2000 kids will be playing. And that makes over 3000 for the kids's parents, grandparents, and  
relatives. We're thinking that the bomb will go off when they play tonight," Mason said breathing heavily eyeing them. "Hannah's supposed to be in that   
  
tonight," Tyler squeeked. "You don't think she'd go do you?" "I don't think so. Kim would definetly not go for that. She wants to protect Hannah," Jack  
said. "Why can't you just call the school and tell them about the threats and cancel?" Jack asked. Mason groaned. "We tried...they won't give up..."   
  
"Damnit why not?????" Tyler roared. "BECAUSE! First they thought we were prank callers. Then we tried to get into the school, saying we're CTU, and then  
they think we're the ones with the bomb." Mason said leaning back rubbing is unibrow. Tyler sighed heavily. "I can get in there," Tyler said. "And I can say  
  
that Jack is Kim's uncle so Jack can easily get in because hes "family". It'll be a cinch." Tyler said. "Hows our intel about the type of bomb?" Jack asked.  
(Intel! Don't you just love that word??) "We don't know what kind. For all we know it could be a nuclear bomb or something." Mason said. Tyler studied him.  
  
"When were the threatening call made?" Tyler asked. "They were made about half and hour ago," Mason said. "What was the voice like on the phone?" Tyler  
asked. "It was a woman, and a man in the backround telling her what to say. They weren't on long enough for us to get a trace," Mason said sadly. Jack gulped.  
  
"Well I guess we have work to do then," Jack said getting up. Tyler extended a hand. "Nice to see you again George. It was delightful," Tyler said   
throwing in the cheesiest line he could think of. "Mhm same to you," Mason said narrowing his eyes. Jack was about to turn purple from holding in laughter.  
  
When they got in the elevator, Jack let it all out. "You know, he would've fired you ass if you worked here!" Jack said between breaths. Tyler smiled. "I  
know. I think I took over the situation a little," Tyler said actually happy with himself. Jack smiled. "Your a dumbass. And when I said 'hes going to be my ass'  
  
I totally meant it," Jack said. Tyler playfully hit him, and they walked out. "Lets go find that bomb," Tyler said. "You got it!" Jack said putting on his shades.  
He roared his car into life, and they sped off toward Cedar Birke High School.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"This is it? THIS HOUSE IS HUGE!!" Hannah said looking out the window. "Yeah I know. Her parents won the lottery," Kim said smirking. Hannah laughed,  
getting out of the car. She looked at the yard and thought 'wow this is so cool'! They waved goodbye to the policeman and happily walked up to the house and  
  
rang the doorbell. Almost instantly, Renee answered. "HI GUYS!!" Renee said extremely too cheerfully. "Hey there Renee! This is my cousin Hannah," Kim  
said introducing her. "Hi I'm Renee," Renee said. Hannah nodded and said hello. "Well come on in!" she said. Hannah and Kim followed perky Renee up to  
  
her room. "Oh by the way, I have a concert to go to at 7:00 which is about an hour. It's up at Birke High School and all the other High schoolers will be there too!  
You guys wanna come?" She asked excitedly. Hannah gasped. "Oh my gawd! I totally spaced off! I'm supposed to go there tonight!" Hannah exclaimed. "What  
  
instrument do you play?" Renee asked. "I play the trumpet." "Well thats what my sister used to play! Maybe you can borrow it! She left it here when she went  
off to college." Renee explained. "Really? Oh that would be wonderful." Hannah said. "Yeah its totally fine. I'll go get it!" Renee said getting up and   
  
leaving Kim and her alone. "Wow...she seems real nice!" Hannah said. "A little too nice, but shes one of my best friends," Kim said. "Hey you know what?"  
"Hm?" "If I'm up at the school, its safer for me and you. Theres a ton o people, so we can blend in easier and they wouldn't dare touch us in front of all those  
  
people," Hannah said. "You know what? Your absolutley right! I think, that something is actually going right today." Kim said leaning back. Hannah smiled.  
"Oh should I call my dad and tell him?" Hannah asked. "Oh no hes busy doing something with your dad. Just leave zem alone." Kim said. "OK," Hannah said  
  
placing the phone back in its cradle.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
OMG i think this is my most suspensful episode i have eva created!! I LIKE IT! And all this whirling around in my puny brain.... :P Aw well please review this one!  
You know you want to!!  
~Jaclyn 


	18. Concert is about to begin!

AN: Hello all! Was up? Nm here JC. Well read and be amazed! *spirit fingers*  
  
@.@ $.$  
  
Pam paced up and down the dock, continuing to bite her nails. She looked at her watch, and continued to  
pace around some more. Ninas cell phone rang and she jumped, quickly walking over to hear what they  
  
were going to say. Nina seemed disgusted, as she listened to a mans voice saying they had lost the police  
car with Kim and Hannah in it. "Alright then. Just be sure you find them and fast," Nina replyed. "O.K." he  
  
said hanging up. "Well?" Pam asked impatiently. "They lost the car that had Kim and Hannah in it. They  
have no clue where Michael went, nor where Jack and Tyler went. Really smart of them to split up," Nina  
  
said biting her phones antenna. Pam rubbed her forehead. "This is really confusing. Maybe we should just  
leave and then come back when they least expect it. Like in a year or two," Nina suggested. Pam looked up  
  
all teary eyed. "No," she choked. "We can't give up that easily." Nina rolled her eyes, and mumbled something  
Pam couldn't understand. Drazen was sneaking food from the fridge. "Drazen, what are you doing?" Drazen  
  
jumped, and hit his head on the top of the fridge. "Vat ave youve taving avout?" Drazen said through a mouth  
full of food. Nina taped her foot. "Alright you caught me. I got a little hungry!" He said. "Whatever Drazy. Just  
  
don't lemme catch you doing it again," she said putting the bread and cheese and other foods away. Drazen  
looked sadly at her, and went away. "Heathen," Nina thought.  
  
~.~ *.*  
  
Hannah continued to talk with Kim while they waited for Renee to return with the trumpet. Very soon, she came back  
upstairs with a dusty trumpet case. "It hasn't been used in awhile, so it might need some oiling of the valves.  
  
And you might want to wash off the mouthpiece," Renee said. "Ok," Hannah said slowly opening the ancient case.  
Inside, a shiny trumpet twinkled in the sunlight. "Wow," she said. "You wouldn't even of thought this was old!" "Yeah  
  
it looks almost new," Kim said. "Yeah well I've been taking care of it a little," Renee said smiling. Hannah carefully  
took the instrument out and slowly put the mouthpiece in. She licked her lips and did a B flat scale. It sounded better  
  
then hers did! "Well, is it alright?" Renee asked. "It's wonderful! It seems better then mine," she said. Renee  
smiled and handed her some papers. "What are these?" Hannah asked. "Those are the sheet music to the songs  
  
for tonight. My sister also did them, thankfully," Renee said. Hannah nodded. "When are we going?" Kim asked.  
Renee looked at her watch. "In about...20 minutes," she said. They both nodded. "Are you guys hungry?" Renee asked.  
  
"Are we ever!" Kim said. They both sprang to there feet and followed Renee to the kitchen for some food.  
  
-_-0 ^.^0  
  
"This is it!" Jack said pulling into Cedar Birke's High School parking lot. "Is this where Hannah goes?" Jack asked.  
"No she goes to Neget Red High School." Tyler said as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out. Jack nodded,   
  
removing his shades. "This is where Kim went," Jack said sadly. Tyler patted him. "Are you going to be alright?  
Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Tyler said sarcastically. Jack hit him in the rib cage hard. "Ow!!" Tyler said. Jack  
  
just laughed. The two of them walked up and waited in a long line. Finally, they got up in front. "Name?" this grouchy  
lady asked Tyler. "Tyler Bauer," he said boredly. "Daughter or son's name?" she asked again blowing a bubble.   
  
"Hannah Bauer," he said. She looked around and asked, "Where is she?" "Well her friend is bringing her over she'll be  
here soon." Tyler said coolly. The girl eyed him and asked who Jack was. "Oh this! Duh hes my brother can't you tell?"  
  
Tyler said. They did look a lot alike. Blond hair, blue eyes, and about the same features. "Mhm. Well go ahead." she   
said giving them two tickets. Tyler took them. "Thank you." he said. Tyler then handed a ticket to Jack and mumbled  
  
"Let's go find that bomb."   
  
=.= +.+  
  
"Die alien scum!" Michael shouted at the t.v. screen. Him and Paul were playing a weird PS2 game that had to do with  
killing aliens and finding all the pieces to the puzzle. They were on the same side, and thats how they liked it. If Paul  
  
and Michael weren't on the same side, things got a little ugly. "We only have to kill 2 more!" Paul said happily. "Alright.  
You go that way, and I'll go this way," Michael said. "Good luck, Comando 1!" Paul said quiclkly doing a salute and  
  
continuing the game. Michael had practically forgot all thats happened today. He seemed almost relieved to be over at  
his best friends house. "I GOT ONE!" Paul shouted, happily. "Good Comando 2! Now help me find the last alien," Michael  
  
said turning the control stick trying to find the evil one. "K," Paul said. Michael came upon the alien and WAM! Blasted its  
brains out. They hi-fived eachother. "PAUL! MICHAEL! YOU BOYS GET UP HERE!!" Pauls mother called. A chill went up  
  
Michaels spine. "Aw mom..WHAT DO YOU WANT??" Paul called up. Michael looked at him funny. "DINNER!" his mom called  
almost instantly. Michael sighed, knowing he was overreacting. Paul laughed and got up. "Come on lets go get some grub.  
  
Race ya!" Paul said alreayd getting a head start. Michael ran after, but of course, lost. "You cheated!" Michael said. "Oh boys  
it was a tie," Pauls mother said spooning some spaghetti onto there plates. "Yeah right! I was ahead by a mile!" Paul said.  
  
"No Paul. It was a tie," Michael said grinning. Paul rolled his eyes and started eating. "Is dad coming home tonight?" Michael  
asked. "Not for dinner, but he will be at Randy's concert tonight," Pauls mother said excitedly. "Aw mom do me and Michael  
  
have to go to the band concert?" Paul said groaning. "Yes! You must go to your brothers concert. No buts! He has to go to all  
of yours, you know," she said pointing a fork at him. Michael sighed. "Don't worry Paul. My sister was supposed to be at  
  
the concert too," Michael said. "Where is she at anyway?" Pauls mom asked. "Shes spending the night with my cousin and a friend,"  
Michael said. "Oh I see. So what did you do today?" she asked. Michael dropped his fork and coughed. "Oh man are you  
  
alright?" Paul asked slapping him on the back. Michael nodded. "Yeah..wrong pipe!" he said. He looked up at Pauls mom and  
she was giving him weird looks. Then he tried to eat his spaghetti, but lost his appetite.  
  
-_-0 ^_^0  
  
"My god this school is huge! Who knows where they put it," Tyler murmered to Jack as they sneaked past everyone into the  
hallway. "Yeah it is....lets check downstairs. That's usually where they put them, or the top." Jack suggested. Tyler  
  
nodded. "You go upstairs, and I'll go down," Jack said. "Alright. Be careful." Jack said. "Don't worry! I've done this before."  
Tyler said. Tyler hurried up the stairs, time ticking away. Jack rushed all the way downstairs. He decided to keep his gun in  
  
the holster, if he would find "a boy and girl together". So he weaved in and out of what seemed like storage, with school props,  
artwork, and other stuff. "It smells in here," Jack heard a voice say. "No really? Now come on help me unload this!" another  
  
voice said. Jack slid his gun out of its holster. "What are we going to set it at?" the first voice said. "It will go off after the concert  
which is at 7:00. We'll be in Idaho by the time it goes!" the second voice said. Jack moved forward fast and tripped over something.  
  
His hit his head on a sharp pointy object and fell. The world began to swirl, and the last thing he saw was a man and a woman  
looking over him. Tyler looked everywhere upstairs. He hid around a corner when what was probably a hall monitor came around.  
  
He, then, saw.......  
  
~.~*.*  
  
"Let's get going!" Renee called. Renee's mom, Kim, Renee, and Hannah all climbed into the van. "Is dad coming?" Renee asked.  
"I'm sorry dear but probably not,..." Her mom answered. Renee looked saddened for the first time, and leaned back sighing.  
  
Kim patted her. "Don't worry Renee! (Makes fun by making it sound re-knee) I know how it feels," Kim said reassuring her. Renee  
laughed. "Ok. But don't laugh at me and Hannah's songs," she said. Hannah smiled. "Don't worry. She won't." Hannah said.  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep!* WEEEEEEEEE that was fun! 24 is on tonite! *does the 24-is-on-tinite dance* WATCH IT PPL'S! 


	19. Darry

AN: Hey all hey all! My AOL is acting up and not showing the top bar or anything so yeah, I can't read emails or anything. It  
really bites. So, if you want to send me something, just say it in a review. At least I can do searches on that lil AOL box  
thinglet. Have a nice day! :-)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Renee's mom continued to drive the van up into the high schools parking lot. Kim looked around. "Wow this is  
going to be one big concert!" Kim said. Hannah nodded. "They do this every year. Too bad my dad won't be  
  
here," Hannah said sighing. "Don't worry. Mine isn't either." Renee said, taking out her instrument. Hannah  
grabbed the trumpet and walked up to the ticket woman.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler continued his search upstairs looking for the bomb. He decided to have a look near the window, and looked  
out. He had a saddened expression, not wanting all these talented people to die in an explosion. Then, something  
  
caught his eye. Two very white blonds, one lugging a trumpet, walking with another girl. Tyler gasped. Hannah and  
Kim! "Oh dear god," Tyler said heaving. What were the odds of this? he thought. He had to find Jack. And hurry.  
  
He galloped down the stairs not really caring about the hall monitor yellling for him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Well well well. Look what the cat hacked up," Nina said looking at Jack who was starting to come back around.  
"What is he doing here?" Drazen asked. Pam came out from another room. She gasped. "Jacks here?? How?"  
  
Pam asked. "We don't know. CTU probably already knows and they called in Jack to help out," Nina said. Jack  
moaned. "What do you guys...think your doing? Putting a bomb in the school," Jack asked sitting up.   
  
Tyler came flying downt the stairs. "Jack! Jack! Kim-" Tyler stopped in midsentence seeing his wife standing there.   
Tyler breathed heavily. "So," Tyler said. "Your the ones planting the bomb." Pam bit her lip. Jack kicked, sending  
  
Drazen flying against a wall, then took out his switchblade , grabbing Nina and holding it up against her neck. Pam  
screamed, as Tyler got a hold of her wrist aiming his gun at her. Drazen lay in a slump against the wall. "You didn't  
  
kill Drazen-did you?" Tyler asked. "I think hes unconcious. At least, lets hope so." Jack said. Pam sniffled. "I didn't want  
to hurt you, Tyler." Pam whispered. "It's to late, you already have. Giving Kim and Michael quite a scare." Tyler whispered  
  
back. "We could all go to Russia together, all four of us," Pam tried to soothe him. "No," Tyler said. "Too late."  
"Come on Tyler, help me tie them both up!" Jack said. Jack threw some handcuffs over to Tyler. "Handcuff her to the  
  
pipe over there," Jack said pointing. Tyler drug her over, and handcuffed her. Pam cried. "Please don't take them away from  
me please!" she said. Tyler glared at her. "There my kids to, ya know," he said turning back around to help Jack. Tears  
  
trickled from Pams cheek as she tried to kill the pole.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Paul's mother parked the car in the parking lot with Michael, Paul, and his older brother, Darry. (Darry should not have  
died in The Outsiders! He was awesome!) Darry grunted as he took out his Tuba. "You just had to play the biggest  
  
instrument didn't you?" Paul teased. Darry smiled and socked him playfully. They all went up to get there tickets when  
Michael saw Kim and Hannah in line. "Kim! Hannah! Hey!" Michael called waving. Hannah heard her name and turned  
  
around. Michael was waving standing next to Paul. She looked up, and saw Darry, her crush. She felt herself turn red,  
and said to Kim and Renee she'd be right back. "He Mikey!" Hannah said giving him a noogey. She glanced up at Darry,  
  
who was surprisingly checking her out. "Your in the band too? Thats awesome!" Darry said to her, smiling. Hannah smiled  
back growing even redder. "Yep I play the trumpet. Well I better get back in line up. I mean back in line," she said.  
  
"See ya," Darry said smiling. "See yas," Michael imitated. Him and Paul laughed as Hannah went back in line. "Here we got  
your ticket," Kim said handing it to her. "And the woman said that your dad and my dad are already here," Kim said  
  
giving her an odd look. Hannah looked surprised. "That's odd. I thought they had something to do at CTU," she said.  
"They did. Now why would they be...Oh my god! You don't think- something is wrong do you?" Kim asked. Hannahs eyes  
  
widened. "I don't know. Lets go look for them," Kim said. "Renee, could you go put my trumpet next to my seat? We'll meet  
you there in a little bit," Hannah said. Renee took the trumpet. "Alright. Hurry back!" Renee said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack and Tyler had just got done tying Pam to the back of a wheeless chair. "There! That ought to do it," Jack said. He lowered  
himself to Ninas height and said, "Alright Myers. Wheres the bomb?" Jack asked. "I dunno." Nina said. Jack slapped her in  
  
the face. "STOPPIT!" Pam yelled. "STOP THE MADNESS!" she screamed again. Tyler looked at her. "Where is it Pam?" Tyler  
asked. Pams lip quivered. "Don't tell Pam!" Nina shouted. "Shetup," Jack said to Nina. "Dad??" Kim called down. "Kim?   
  
What are you doing here?" Jack asked. "What are you doing here?" Hannah asked looking at everyone. "Why is mum tied up?"  
"Well theres a bomb thats set to explode-" Jack started. "A BOMB?" Hannah and Kim chimed in. "Yes a bomb. And these 3  
  
are the ones that know where its at!" Tyler said. Hannahs eyes watered. "Mom how could you?? Why??" Hannah asked.  
"Because we knew you would be here, and, as a going away gift," Pam said. Kim held onto Hannahs arms from making her  
  
attack her mother. "Where is it?" Kim said looking straight into Ninas eyes. "I'll never tell. Any of you," Nina said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Michael, Paul, and Pauls mother sat down waiting for the concert to begin. "Where Hannah? I don't see her," Paul asked.  
"I dunno," Michael said searching also. Michael then, saw Darry looking for her to, and got up to find her.  
  
*bleep bleep bleep bleep* FUn fun! 


	20. Aw Crap

Jacyl's note: Hey all! I do hope your reading these. Should I do a third season? I'm not sure. Email me and tell me  
your opinions. :) Well please R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Pam winced. Nina had a distant look. Kim dug her nails into Jack's jacket. Hannah stopped making circles, and hid  
behind her father. "Now Drazen, put that thing down-" "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" "Ok ok!" Jack said. "Now undo  
  
Nina and Pam," Drazen said. "NOW!" Jack slowly went over, giving the bomb to Tyler, and unlocked the hand cuffs  
for Pam. "Thanks much," Pam said smirking and rubbing her wrist. Jack grimaced, and began to untie them. Jack  
  
glaced over at Tyler, and Tyler gave him the I-hope-you-have-a-plan-because-I'm-all-out look. Jack nodded and continued  
untying. "You," he said pointing the remote toward Hannah, "You're coming with us." "Hannah run!" Tyler yelled. Hannah  
  
immediantly did what she was told. During that, Jack grabbed the remote from Drazen. Drazen still had a hold of it. "Give  
..it...to..ME!" Drazen said fighting it. A sharp pain rose up Jacks back. "AH!" he screamed falling, still clutching the remote.  
  
Nina had just thrown a pot at Jacks back. "Kim find Hannah and you both get the hell out of here," Tyler said coming to Jack's  
rescue. Kim nodded, running up the stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hannah began to run up the stairs onto the stage. She glanced over, hearing Jack scream. "Jack!" she yelled. "Hannah? Come  
out its Kim!" Kim said. She came out from the downstairs. Hannah came out from behind the curtain. "Kim, I'm up here!"   
  
Hannah said. "Hannah we've got to get out of here," Kim said. "But where?? There is no where for us to go! Haven't you  
known that by now?" Hannah said. Kim grabbed her arms. "Hannah, stay sane with me now. Come on we'll go outside and  
  
see if anyone can help us," Kim suggested. Hannah nodded, feeling weird. They went outside, and found no one. "No ones here!  
I KNEW IT! RENEE JUST ABANDON KIM AND HANNAH!" Hannah wailed. She fell to the ground, and found a note. She gently picked  
  
it up. It was addressed to both of them! Hannah read outloud," Dear Hannah and Kim, I'm so, so sorry we had to leave  
you guys and that you miss the concert. I what I hoped was your fathers run down and get you alls. Well best wishes!  
  
Luvs, Renee. Ok so she did leave us a little something," Hannah said tossing the note away. Kim grabbed Hannah by her  
shirt and yanked her behind a tree. "Shh.." she said. "Someones coming."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler had a hold of both Pam and Nina down on the floor as Jack continued to wrestle with Drazen over the remote. "Let...  
go...BAUER!" Drazen said. Jack let go on purpose, sending him across the room. In superslow moe, Jack goes for the  
  
remote that had flew from Drazens hand. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTT ITTTT!!!!!" Jack yells in  
super-slo moe. He then catches it falling to the ground. "YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Tyler says jumping off of Nina and  
  
Pam in super slow moe. Ok now everything is back to normal. Jack smiled and then looks down at Drazen. A bullet had  
pierced into him. "Now how did this happen?" Tyler asked. "It was me," said someone from the doorway. Tyler and Jacks  
  
turned around. "Officer Manus," Jack said. She nodded, slowly walking towards his body. She kicked him lightly. He, was  
dead. "Well one things for sure...Drazens dead for sure now," Tyler said. Jack eyed Officer Manus. "Are you a real cop?" Jack  
  
asked. Manus, looked like she was about to start crying. "No I'm not...AND I JUST KILLED A MAN!" she said falling to the floor.  
Jack and Tyler looked at eachother. "Why? Why did you shoot him?" Nina asked. "Because I was hired to," she said sniffing.  
  
"By who?" Jack asked. She sniffed again, and whispered, "Alexis."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"We've got to turn around!" Michael said yelling at Pauls mom. "Hannahs going to-" "SHUTUP RIGHT NOW MICHAEL! WE'RE NOT  
GOING BACK TO THAT DEATHTRAP JUST TO RISK ALL OF OUR LIVES FOR ONE!" Pauls mom roared. Michael glared at her, opened  
  
the door, and jumped out. "MICHAEL!" Paul called back. Paul jumped down with him. "Where are you going?" Paul said running  
next to Michael. "Where do you think..back to the school to find Hannah!" Michael said. They made it up to the school which was  
  
deserted. "HANNAH?? KIM?? DAD?? JACK??" Michael called out. Hannah and Kim stepped out from behind the dumpster.   
"Michael!" Hannah yelled hugging him tightly. "Wheres dad?" Tyler asked burying his head into her. "He's back inside. Come on  
  
now everyone. We must be leaving now," Kim answered. "Paul is it alrigjht if we come to your house?" Michael asked. Paul nodded.  
"Its might be alright...we have to just let mom cool off a little bit. Shes probably never letting you spend the night again," Paul teased.  
  
Michael laughed and said "Well I wasn't leaving anyone behind. A white car pulled into the parking lot. "Dad??" Paul said running  
over and hugging him. "Aw did I miss it?" Pauls father asked hugging him back. "No! Theres a bomb in the school!" Paul said.  
  
"That about sums it up," Hannah said. He looked worried. "What? Why wasn't I alerted?" Pauls dad asked. "Hey your Mr. Douglas!"  
Kim said. "You work with my dad!" Mr. Douglas looked over at Kim. "Yeah your Bauers daughter aren't you?" Mr. Douglas asked.  
  
Kim nodded. "Well where is your father?" "He's inside with my dad." Hannah said answering for him. "Your dad?" "Yeah Tyler."  
"Tyler Bauer?" Hannah nodded. "Ooh Tyler! How's the old rascal doing?" Mr. Douglas asked happy to hear his name. "Fine I guess,"  
  
she said. "Well I'm going to go inside and check it out. You guys can wait out here in the car then we can go home," Mr. Douglas said.  
"Alright, bye dad!" Paul said.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Alexis? DRAZEN?" Nina asked. Manus sniffled. "Yes..." "But why? His own father??" Hannah said. Jack looked at Manus funny.  
"Why did Alexis want him dead?" Jack asked. Manus's lips became a thin line. "I can't tell you," she said. "WHY DID ALEXIS WANT  
  
HIM DEAD??" Tyler asked sternly. Manus continued to cry, but Jack watched her hand inch closer to her gun holster. Jack swooped it  
from her. "You won't need this will you?" Jack said holding it. Manus's eyes flared. She said some stuffs in Russian looking at the  
  
ground. Nina answered something back and Pam said a little something. "What did you just ask them?" Tyler asked. Manus looked up.  
"I'am not an officer, as you already guessed, and my name is not Manus. It's... well my code name is Angela Myers." Jack quickly looked  
  
from Pam, to Nina, to now Angela. Nina was grinning. "Notice a resemblence?" she asked. Jack looked at the two. Angela had the same  
cold eyes, same hair except Angelas hair was shorter, and they had the same height. Jack gasped. "Twins??" he asked. Nina nodded.  
  
"And Pam's the youngest." Jack said. "Right," Pam squeeked. Suddenly, Mr. Douglas came in. Tyler looked up. "Hey its Evan!" (Ok I have  
ran out of names, so my brothers has to do! :P) Tyler said happily. Evan, or Mr. Douglas, came in looking at everyone. He looked at Drazen  
  
who was still there lying on the floor. "Jesus," Evan said gasping. "What happened?" Jack explained everything to him. Evan looked a little  
confused. "Alright..." he said. Tyler laughed. "Now what are we going to be doing with these three then?" Evan asked. "I say we get the  
  
body of Victor Drazen out of here. Then take these three to prison. And it has to be a damn good one too." Jack said. Nina still had a weird  
smile on her face. Pam was starting to grin too. "What're you guys smirking about??" Tyler asked. Ninas eyes slowly moved to the  
  
doorway, where a man in about his 30's or 40's stood. He had a gun, and at his side, a Rutweiler bearing its teeth. "So," the man said  
firmly. "We meet at last." Tyler looked behind him. Four people were laying on the ground tied up next to him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Paul opened the door for everyone to get in. Paul sat in the front seat, while Kim, Hannah, and Michael sat in the back. Hannah looked around  
in the car. It had leather seats! "Wow! This is real nice!" she said. She looked into a little stash on the door and found a pack of gum.  
  
"Mm..Hey Paul is it alright if I have a piece of this gum?" she asked. "Yeah sure," he said. Hannah handed a piece to Kim and Michael then  
passing one up to Paul. "Thanks," Paul said. Kim chomped noisly pulling out her gum in a long, stretchy line then putting it back in. Paul  
  
turned his fathers car keys in the ignition so the radio could play. He turned it to one of his favorite rock stations and began to hum to one  
of the songs. A van pulled into the parking lot, its windows tinted. "Someone must be real late for the concert that ended, like and hour  
  
ago," Michael said. Him and Paul started laughing. "Boys...they find everything funny! You say 'butt' or 'tits' and they crack up!" Hannah  
said. As she said it the boys were sputtering with laughter. Kim smiled, and began to laugh. The side door opened. A man in a gas mask  
  
stood there. "They must think we're the ones who set the bomb," Kim whispered to Hannah. The man in the mask said something that  
they couldn't tell, and he threw a can of sleeping gas into the car. "It's sleeping gas!" they could hear Michael faintly before they went  
  
into a deep slumber. "Nahg;kdvceiyhgnvjaekhfajfjnvjhdfjkdjiu!" a man said. (LOL translation: "We have what Alexis wants...so far!")  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
WOW this must be my longest one eva! Well I hope you guys r reading these... 


	21. Yosovich And Alexis' PLOT!

~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler stared at the man in the doorway, his eyes flaming. he said sternly. Yosovich laughed. You remember? he sneered. Tyler remembered all right. Now  
  
here is the story about why Tyler doesn't work at CTU. Tyler used to work at CTU with Jack of course. Well once he was in a mission for CTU where he had to go   
  
undercover as one of Yosovich's men. Well somehow someone told Yosovich who Tyler really was and that torked him off. Well at that time, Tyler was married. But not  
  
to Pam. He was married to Lisa. Well, Yosovich hired a man to kill her to really hit him hard. So, thats just what they did. Well Tyler found them during the process of   
  
them actually killing them. He got mad, and killed them all. Terrified, he moved to Los Angelas and lived with Kim, Teri, Jack for awhile, quitting his job at the CTU in Florida,  
  
and leaving everything behind him. Thats when Jack met Nina and Tyler met Pam. They soon married, had Hannah and Michael, and settled down. Tyler never knew his   
  
wife was a terrorist. Tyler glared at Yosovich his anger growing by the minute. he said through clenched teeth. Yosovich smiled wickedly. Two men entered and   
  
untied Pam and Nina. Angela smiled and walked along with them towards the door. Jack hadn't said a thing the whole time. Stand back to back, one of them said.   
  
Jack and Tyler did as they were told. He began tying ropes around them. He then, brought out, a mini bomb and tied it with them. It wasn't a very big one, but big  
  
to blow Jack and Tyler's guts out. He then pushed them down into a seating position.  
I hope you don't mind us leaving you here, Yosovich said. But we've got things to   
  
do with Alexis. Jack was trying to find some spit to spit at them, but his mouth was completely dry. The man who put them into the seating position started the clock for  
  
the bomb that was going to go off in about half an hour. Tyler just kept staring at the wall. He was just going to give up. This was the end. Not even Jack could think of   
  
something to get out of this one. Come on ladies! Step lightly! Yosovich said as they filed there way out of the storage closet. He saw Yosovich pick up Hannah and   
  
smile at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade and held it up to her neck. Tyler was about ready to scream at him, but of course, Pam was already  
  
quick enough. Yosovich no! You don't harm a hair on my daughter head! she said slapping him. Yosovich's eyes flared but reluctantly he put it away. Jack   
  
continued to say nothing, watching Kim who was in the other mans arms. I've failed her, he kept thinking to herself. I promised her I'd keep her safe, and now, I'll never   
  
see her again. They soon all left leaving Jack and Tyler to somehow get out of this situation. Tyler said. Now what?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yosovich put everyone in the back part of the SUV. Paul, Michael, Kim, and Hannah were still sleeping peacefully. Alright we're going to take you to your house Pam, and  
  
you can have your part of the bargain, Yosovich said. Nina and Angela exchanged glances. What part of the bargain is that? Nina asked. The kids of course,   
  
Yososvich answered. What about us? Angela asked. Yosovich smirked. You and Angela must come with me. Alexis thinks you both would be benefitioul to the   
  
mission. Nina looked at him. What mission? I'll explain to you on the way.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok Tyler I think I've thought of something, Jack said. Ok remember in gym class when we always had to sit back to back and push on eachother backs to stand   
  
up? Well we're going to have to do that. Trust me! It'll work then we can cut it with the pocket knife in my pocket. Hopefully you can reach it. The two brothers  
  
pressed there back to eachother and stood up. Tyler then reached into his back pocket. You better not tell anyone about this, Tyler said. Jack laughed. We'll leave  
  
this detail out when we save the world. Well I doubt we'll save the world, but I guess this can be part of it. Ah ha! Tyler had it. He flicked it open hoping it wouldn't hit Jack.   
  
Tyler then took it, felt for the rope and swiftly cut through it. It was Jacks rope and he got out and helped Tyler. The bomb now read 20 minutes. What should we do with it?   
  
Tyler asked. Jack grinned. Put it in a dumster of course.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kim woke up to someone laying on her legs. Her legs were asleep and a piece of duct tape was fit on her mouth tightly. She was still pretty weary from the gas, and she  
  
slowly inspected the place where she was. Kim figured out that it was a car, and her and Paul and Michael and Hannah were all hostages in it. She heard voices from the   
  
front of the car. She listened intentally to the convo. Alright now, Nina and Angela this is what Alexis wants you for. He wants you to help him in the assassination of  
  
David Palmer. We already have Jack covered like what he said, and thats all we need for now. We're going to drop Hannah and Michael and Pam off at the house- And   
  
I'm going to take them to Russia. Kim couldn't believe what her aunt was saying. She wanted to take Hannah and Michael to Russia without Tyler?? This was INSANE!  
  
Yes yes we're dropping you and them off. What are you going to do with Kim and the other kid? she heard Nina ask. I'm taking Kim with me. She is going   
  
to be very useful during the assasination. Palmer knows who she is. Trust me, its covered. But the boy, well, I don't know.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack heard someone coming. he shushed Tyler. Jack then leaped and tackled somebody. The person he pinned cried out. Hey Jack is this how you always  
  
greet you co-workers?? he said. Evan! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you, he said. Yeah...well...I saw some people run off with 4 kids. And one of em was- he gulped.  
  
Oh my god Evan I'm so sorry! Jack said and hugged him. It's all my fault...all mine... Jack said. No it's not. I should've been to the concert and helped  
  
you out with the bomb and stuff. But no CTU had to act all funny about it. Evan said.  
Well we need to find the four of them. I think it's time that we better split up, Jack   
  
suggested. Yes that would help. If I know Pam, which I think I know her, shes going to take the kids home and get them some clothes. Then, she would take them to   
  
Russia or wherever she's taking them. Tyler said. What about Paul? Evan asked. Me and you will go and track Yosovich's car and find Kim and Paul. Sound like a  
  
a good ol' plan? Jack asked. They all nodded. You don't have a car though, Tyler, he said. Well when I stop at my house I'll get it, he said. He yawned. Tyler was   
  
getting tired. They've all been up for a very long time...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kim was beginning to feel sick. They no longer were talking very much and she had to get help. But how? Shes all tied up with no one else awake... But wait! Was that  
  
Hannah beggining to stir...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler watched as Jack and Evan rode off in his car. Tyler was going to take a car that was for some strange reason left in the parking lot. He got in and noticed the keys   
  
were still in it. What luck, he said to himself. He started the ignition not noticing the people that were following Jack and Evan...  
  
BUM BUM BUM!!! WOW i haven't updated in like forever!!! Well hope you enjoyed everythang! See yas!!!!!!!


	22. secret u have to reada!

AN: Yo I'm finally updating again! Thank yes for the reviews! :-) Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack and Evan drove around for a little bit. Evan was very silent. He looked behind them as Jack turned left. I think we have a follower, he said to Jack. Jack looked up  
  
into his mirror, seeing a man that was wearing sunglasses. Wearing sunglasses at night...that's real smart, Jack said. Are we going to try to lose him? Evan asked.  
  
Jack said. He quickly made an happy-u'ey zooming off down the street. He went for awhile, then turned into an alley. In the alley he noticed a garage. He entered   
  
the garage, and went all the way to the top. Jack turned off the lights and the ignition waiting for the car to pull in. The both of them sat quietly breathing heavely, as the   
  
saw the beam of the headlights coming up the garage.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hannah's eyes slowly opened. Her vision was blurred, and everything looked woozy. She felt like throwing up, but she had a piece of duct tape in her mouth. She was  
  
afraid she might choke if she did. She felt something poking her and she looked around. It was Kim, and she didn't look so good either. She looked around some   
  
more noticing that Paul and Michael were tied up too. Oh god, she thought to herself. Oh god, oh god. Hannah then heard noises. Kim made a motion with her   
  
head to listen. Here we are! Mrs. Pam's house, said Yosovich. Who the heck is THAT? Hannah thought. The car slowed to a stop and Hannah put her head down  
  
signaling to pretend that your asleep. Hannah did the same. Kim could feel someone moving around above her. Yeah there still sleeping. Man how much did   
  
you give them?? Angela asked. Angela, Nina, Yosovich, and Pam all got out. Kim felt the latch to the back of the SUV opening. Some strong hands, the man Hannah   
  
thought, grabbed her and put layed her on the ground. She opened one eye that she thought was cover enough by her hair, and looked at the man taking Michael out now.  
  
So what're you going to do with the boy? Pam asked looking at Evan. Yosovich smiled. I'm just going to kill him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler quickly drove to his house. He kept glancing at his watch and kept gaining on the speed limit. He was already almost up to 80, reaching 90, when he was   
  
very close to his house. He quickly slowed down, turning off his lights. He removed his gun from its holster, and put on the steering wheel. When he was   
  
about a block away he parked the car, and slowly made his way up to the house. About a while later he saw them standing next to the van.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cover me, Jack said. COVER ME. Jack quickly got out of the gun and vanished from view. His face popped up next to Evan's making him jump, and he   
  
quickly signaled to get down. Evan did as he was told bending over and locking the doors. Jack ran over and hid behind a pole. Evan listened waiting for the car.  
  
Jack watched as the car came over and parked somewhat far away from the car. He began slowly walking towards the car his gun drawn also. As soon as he was in  
  
arms length of Jack, Jack made the attack. He kicked him in the hand making the gun fly from his hand. He then wrapped his arm around his neck, and pointed his  
  
gun at the mans head. Who are you?! Jack ordered. The man began speaking in some fast language struggling to get away. Jack hit him hard in the stomach.  
  
he asked. The man made a snooty, I'm-so-better-then-you-are look and said mockingly, I am Alexis Drazen.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
No! Kim kept screaming in her mind. You can't do this to Paul! He's just a little boy! He had nothing to do with this! Yosovich pulled Paul out, who was  
  
surprisingly still sleeping, and placed him on the ground. He pulled out his gun, and aimed it right at him. Hannah made a noise and got up, and lunged   
  
running right into Yosovich. The gun went off, missing Paul, but hit Angela square in the chest. She fell immediantly. Yosovich screamed. He aimed the   
  
gun at her. Pam screamed and ran in front of Yosovich. Making the same mistake the bullet went off. Pam's eyes widened, as she made a gurgling noise.  
  
Her hand went to her hip, and blood oozed through her fingers. In a last effort, she turned around and tried to hug her daughter, but fell on her. Hannah made a  
  
screaming noise, trying to nudge her mothers body off.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tyler stared in shock as he witnessed his wife being murdered accidenltly. And Hannah! Seeing her poor mother die right before her eyes. he screamed and  
  
began running towards them. Quick damn it get everyone into the car. Leave Paul. There are enough signs saying we better not kill him, Nina said. She grabbed  
  
Michael and put him in. Yosovich grabbed Kim and Hannah both pushing them into the car. Tyler was running as fast as he could firing his gun like crazy, but it didn't  
  
help. Yosovich was all the way down 2 blocks by the time he got there. Tyler screamed over and over. He then looked down at his wife. His betrayer. He felt  
  
like he had never known this woman. His wife. No. The enemy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jack looked very confused. Alexis... I thought you were dead! He stammered. Ah thats what you think, Alexis said. I escaped from jail. A very colorful place, he said  
  
laughing. Why would you order your father dead? Jack asked. He laughed. My father was a fool, and always got into the way. He is better that way, he said. Jack   
  
had to agree with him. Now where is Kim? Jack asked. Alexis smirked. Why would I tell you? he sneered. A punch landed right on Alexis's face. Because he  
  
asked you too. And where is my son? said Evan, who was rubbing his knuckles. Alexis glared at him. What the heck are you talking about? Alexis said. He doesn't  
  
know about it... at least I don't think so, Jack said. Alexis made a face. Who the hell are you? he asked. Evan sighed heavily. Are you supposed to meet Yosovich  
  
anywhere? Jack asked. Yeah... at a hotel next to where they've put the president. Alright. I'm driving and YOU have to give us directions, Jack said throwing  
  
him into the car. Alexis said. Jack then drove out of the garage into the night.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yosovich looked very gloomy. Shape up, Yosovich. At least we can kill all three of them now, Nina said. Kim and Hannah looked at eachother almost at the same   
  
time. You'd kill your own niece and nephew? Yosovich asked. Nina said instantly. They were silent for the rest of the time. Hannah was beginning to get  
  
worried about Michael. He should've been awake now, right?? And where was her dad? Where was Jack? Her and Kim were both silently crying to themselves.  
  
UPDATE! YEAH! FUN FOR ALL!!


End file.
